El noveno Cullen
by AggiE' x3
Summary: Un nuevo Cullen se ha unido a la familia, y su llegada provoca que todos regresen a Forks luego de 60 años, bella ya es Vamprira y oculta un profundo secreto a la nueva integrante: Amelia Crowder; quien ademas se une a Rosalie en contra de bella y Alice.
1. perdida

**Notas: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer(Dios te bendiga xD) a excepcion de Amelia "Mia" xD**

**psdta: lo que ta en parentesis y en negrita cursiba son los pensamientos.**

�

PERDIDA

Mia POV:

Me encontraba totalmente perdida, no sabia que hacer, y como todo humano razonable lo primero que pensé fue estar con mi Mamá; y simplemente sucedió, ella se encontraba conmigo acariciándome, cantándome y diciéndome que todo estaba bien, quede totalmente perpleja ante esto, todo era sumamente imposible, mi madre falleció años atrás dando a luz al hijo de mi padrastro, el coronel Crowder, este me mantuvo con el, solo por mi bellaza, para el era una especie de estrategia de hacerse honores con los oficiales mayores, Tuvo la oportunidad de comprometerme con el hijo de uno de ellos Paris Black; un total y completo abusador, tenia 25 y, yo simplemente 16, apenas cumpliera mis 18 años me casaría con el, claro si es que no aparecía otro mejor, mientras tanto mi padre me mantenía encerrada, siempre trataba de no golpearme mucho para no opacar mi belleza y que Paris no se arrepintiera, el era el único que tenia permitidas las visitas, y una noche inatento ultrajarme, loca y desesperada decidí huir de mi casa, si volvía mi padrastro seria capas de matarme.

¿Como? – fue la única palabra que pude articular, al ver a mi madre, no sabia si estaba muerta o simplemente loca a causa del dolor que había sentido antes, la experiencia mas miserable de mi vida, quería llorar, solo llorar por la desesperación, ya no podía volver a mi hogar, a causa de mi padrastro y Paris, ya no tenia a donde ir, los dientes me rechinaban y me dolían, además de que la garganta realmente me ardía.

Alice POV:

Estaba de caza con bella, cuando la vi… era apenas una niña, tendría 17 a lo mucho, estaba sentada en la mitad de lo que parecía ser un callejón, mientras se acurrucaba con sus ropas cubiertas de lodo por todas partes y manchas de sangre; un hombre zarrapastroso se le acerco lentamente, pretendía hacerle daño, no mucho mas, quería abusar de aquella niña.

La sostuvo toscamente por el brazo mientras la obligaba a mirarle, rápidamente la soltó al ver sus ojos violetas tornarse carmesíes – me asuste, esa no era una niña, era una de nosotros y se encontraba sola – esta le observo con furia, era sumamente hermosa probablemente mas que Rosalie, lo ultimo que pude ver, fue que ella asesinaba al hombre, cortándole el cuello, pero no bebía su sangre.

- ¡Alice! – grito bella realmente alarmada, esta era la primera vez que ella cazaba su primer oso grislie; al volver a la realidad, aun con las ultimas imágenes de aquella chica, un enorme oso sumamente irritado se encontraba frente a mi, este me golpeo, lanzándome con tanta fuerza que termine estampada en un árbol, este se estremeció ante nuestro choque dejando mi silueta marcada entre sus cortezas; bella le ataco con intención de defenderme, dejándole un gran rasguño en el torso, pronto comenzó a brotar la sangre; bella no pudo resistirse y se abalanzo sobre este, cuando por fin termino se acerco a mi, con la preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Alice que paso? – me pregunto.

- yo… –no me salían las palabras, pero no era necesario responder, bella cerro los ojos y rápidamente los abrió como platos, mientras se volteaba para que no le viera el rostro.

-bella… – volteo rápidamente a verme, mientras me analizaba.

-creo que deberíamos irnos Alice – me dijo.

- si tienes razón hay que ir por ella lo mas pronto posible, esta totalmente sola ­– bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No Alice, deberíamos hablarlo con la familia, no somos las únicas que podemos tomar decisiones recuerdas – su rostro aun se veía desorientado, como si tratara de controlarse al máximo.

- de acuerdo, bella –dije a las finales, pero aun me sentía preocupada por aquella niña.

Corrimos hacia nuestro hogar, este periodo nos llevo solo 20 minutos, apenas llegamos a la casa, vimos a Edward y Jasper, que se encontraban en la puerta dando vueltas y vueltas como un par de cachorros a la espera de sus dueños, apenas nos vieron, Edward le salto enzima a bella mientras jasper corría hacia mi y me sujetaba en sus brazos, pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de q había cierta tensión entre yo y bella, edward leyó mis pensamientos y vio a la niña, bajo despacio a bella mientras aun la sostenía por la cintura.

-¿Ella que tiene que ver con nosotros? – me pregunto, Jasper trataba de calmarme, ni yo sabia porque me alarmaba tanto aquella chica.

- no lo se… pero esta totalmente sola, deberíamos ir por ella – sugerí, rogándole a Edward a que accediera, en mis pensamientos – ya a matado a su primer humano, pero sin beber su sangre; no a sido muy lejos del pueblo, la e visto claramente, no puede controlarse, no sabe como…

- Alice no puedes traer a cualquiera a la casa, sin el consentimiento de Carlisle – hizo su aparición "yo soy la señorita toda perfecta" con un tono de fiereza, aun herida porque bella se nos unió finalmente.

-Vamos Rosse – Emmett apareció y la abrazo por la cintura, mientras Esme bajaba las escaleras – ¿de quien se trata Alice?

- Una niña apenas, parece que recién a sido convertida, esta totalmente sola, y no sabe como controlarse, ya a matado a un humano que la vio sola en aquel callejón – Rosalie se tenso, talvez recordó lo que le paso – si, este intento abusar de ella pero ella no se dejo y lo mato sin querer en un intento de defenderse, por lo menos deberíamos ir a borrar las pruebas, esto podría traernos problemas…

- Alice, no podemos tomar una decisión sin Carlisle – Esme trato de calmarme.

- Ella tiene razón, no podemos dejar evidencia alguna q delate a nuestra raza ­– dijo mi Jasper, el siempre me poyaba en todo aunque yo un podía sentir su confusión, de seguro para todos los mas probable era que los voulturis se encargaran de ella.

No pude percatarme de que mas siguieron discutiendo, porque volví a ver a aquella niña, esta ves se encontraba en otra parte, junto a un grupo de vagos, se sentó en una esquina acurrucándose nuevamente sollózanos sin lagrimas, en la parte mas oscura.

Uno de estos se levanto, dirigiéndose hacia la niña, trato de hacer lo mismo que el primero ­– se me salio un gruñido – esta se levanto, intento apartarlo con la mano pero no midió su fuerza y termino matándolo, esta vez se veía preocupada y asustada, se miro las manos mientras salía corriendo de ahí, hacia otro lugar en la noche a oscuras y totalmente sola…

- hay Esme si pudieras ver lo que yo, esa pobre niña esta sufriendo, ya a matado a su segundo humano, esta aterrada, además muy pronto va a amanecer y ahí si estaríamos en problemas – observe a Edward, este asintió, mientras observaba a jaspear y Emmett, al parecer Jasper le había convencido en esto, cuánto me alegraba que siempre me apoyara.

- si hay diversión yo me apunto – dijo Emmett esbozando una gran sonrisa, Rosse no se opuso, tal vez el saber q esa niña pudo ser ultraja por dos bastardos la sensibilizo un poco.

- Voy con ustedes – mi Jazz nunca me dejaría ir sola.

- bien de todas formas te necesitaremos – respondió Edward – solo si la niña se altera un poco, nos darías mucha ayuda con ella.

- bien partimos ya – dije aplaudiendo mientras les esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- no deberíamos hacer el trabajo de los voulturis – dijo bella algo preocupada, mientras Esme llevaba el celular a su oído.

- no hay tiempo bella – le calmo Edward – estaré a tu lado lo mas pronto posible – no necesitaba leer su mente como para saber que bella no quería ir, y mucho menos apartarse de Edward, pero ella accedió asintiendo débilmente mientras se besaba con el.

-Hay que irnos– dije, algo entusiasmada por encontrar a aquella niña.

-Alice esa chica no va a ser tu muñeca – me dijo Rosalie, y yo simplemente la ignore.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Edward, este encendió velozmente el motor, mientras yo le indicaba por donde ir; pasaron 35 minutos hasta que llegamos al callejón en donde vi por primera ves a la pequeña, encontramos al hombre muerto, arreglamos fácilmente la escena mientras veía claramente los encabezados,"hombre ebrio se suicida".

Luego nos dirigimos a la calle en la que un vago había intentado abusar de ella, pero era tarde, un de sus amigos ya lo había visto, estampado contra la pared totalmente demolido; este estaba arrodillado con lagrimas en los ojos, Edward llamo por el celular a bella mientras le decía que viniera, esta llego en solo minutos y borro los recuerdos del hombre mientras se marchaba nuevamente, no Quería ver a la chica para nada, algo le molestaba, tal vez sea q esta niña es tan linda como Rosse y tenga miedo por la competencia, arreglamos la escena nuevamente mientras observaba los encabezados " hombre muere aplastado por ladrillos de una mala construcción", estábamos terminando cuando la volví a ver… estaba caminando en una calle desolada, un grupo de muchachos, que no tenían buena pinta la estaban siguiendo, volteo instintivamente y les dijo q la dejaran en paz, entonces uno de ellos la tomo por el hombro; ella se contuvo de golpearlos por temor a matarlos pero cuando otro saco una navaja, temió mas por su vida, que la de ellos, este le rasguño la parte de superior de la blusa teniendo mucho cuidado en no herirla, la niña no pudo mas y se lanzo contra el, les rompió el brazo a dos muchachos mientras que al que tenia la navaja le aplasto el cráneo, nuevamente se echo a correr y se escondió en un edificio abandonado…

- bella – Edward volvió a llamar a bella, esta no se encontraba muy lejos y llego en cuestión de segundos.

- A este paso estaremos cubriendo los asesinatos de todos en el pueblo – dijo Emmett.

Nos dirigimos hacia la calle en la que vi a la niña, el suceso recién estaba pasando, cuando llegamos la muchacha estaba estampando el cráneo del chico contra el piso, nos vio haciendo un gesto de dolor al igual que Edward y se echo a correr, yo la seguí a gran velocidad junto a Jasper mientras Emmett, Edward y bella controlaban la situación.

Edward POV:

Fuimos al ultimo lugar en el que Alice visualizo a esa chica, tenia que admitir que era sumamente hermosa, hasta mas que Rosalie.

Al llegar encontramos a un vago totalmente aplastado en una pared, no ha tenido un buen final que digamos, pero se lo tenia merecido, había otro tipo llorando el cuerpo de este , sus pensamientos eran totalmente repulsivos, quería violar a la chica y luego asesinarla por lo de su amigo, al parecer, les había parecido una tentación de q ella se encontrara totalmente sola, sucia y con sus ropas algo rasgadas, no se fijaron en la sangre en lo absoluto, creyeron que se trataba de una prostituta; un gruñido se me escapo del pecho, el hombre volteo y se espanto de vernos ahí, talvez no sea necesario que llamemos a bella, si es que lo acabo ahora mismo, no seria la primera vez, además había aniquilado a hombres peores que este cuando me negaba a vivir la misma vida que Carlisle.

Alice me observo y sacudió la cabeza, suspire mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a mi ángel, a mi bella; me percataba por su voz de que ella no quería estar aquí, pero como un cullen debe ayudarnos, prometió llegar lo mas pronto posible, Emmett y Jasper preparaban la escena, una mala construcción acabo con su miserable vida, esas serian las noticias de mañana.

Apenas estábamos terminando cuando Alice la volvió a ver… un grupo de hombres andrajosos la seguía en una calle solitaria, recordé como bella tan solo hace unos años, se encontró en un peligro similar, los hombres la sujetaron con fuerza para evitar que escape, su rostro estaba cubierto por su larga cabellera negra y no pudieron observar sus enormes ojos rojos.

La chica se quedo en shock, o tal vez tenía miedo de matarlos y se contuvo, pero no pudo hacerlo más cuando uno de esos, saco una navaja.

Le rasgo la parte superior de la blusa dejando al descubierto, toda su nívea piel; la muchacha no pudo mas y avanzo velozmente entre ellos, en su tosquedad, le rompió el brazo a dos de ellos mientras tomaba la cabeza del quien intento cortarla y la estrellaba contra el piso…

Me quede con la última imagen en mi cabeza mientras conducía hacia ese lugar, llame a mi ángel nuevamente para pedirle que volviera.

Cuando llegamos la visión de alice recién estaba pasando, apenas salimos del auto, intente leer la mente de la chica, entonces un sonido ensordecedor perturbo en mi cabeza, la chica hizo un gesto de dolor mientras sacudía la cabeza y se marchaba corriendo nuevamente.

_**(Edward, yo y Jasper vamos por ella, tu quédate con Emmett y bella y arreglen este desastre por favor) **_

_**(Wauu si que es linda, mejor yo también voy)**_

Levante la mano, impidiendo que Emmett les siguiera, este me observo y comprendió el mensaje cuando hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia esos delincuentes que intentaban escapar; Emmett los atrapo a todos en cuestión de segundos, estos se acurrucaron unos a otros por miedo mientras nos observaban rodearlos, mi ángel se les acerco lentamente, y yo aun reteniendo costumbres de cuando ella era humana alce mis brazos para rápidamente dejarlos caer, bella ya no era tan frágil como antes, ahora era sumamente fuerte, hermosa y perfecta.

Me sonrió mientras se le acercaba a esos, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y borro sus últimos recuerdos, mientras les implantaba otros falsos, en donde ellos serian los asesinos; luego lentamente dejo caer sus brazos y se acerco a abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo y un beso en sus hermosos labios.

Mia POV:

Corrí y corrí, era impresionante la velocidad que tenia, pero aun escuchaba esas voces, una debía ser de esa mujer y la otra de su acompañante; encontré un edificio abandonado y no dude ni un segundo en meterme ahí, aun estaba perpleja por lo que me había ocurrido, por lo que me ocurrió y por lo que ocurriría, todo siempre era negro para mi, nunca encontré la luz en esta vida y ahora esto.

Me metí entre unas viejas maquinas esperando no ser descubierta, mientras escuchaba sus voces, en mi mente.

_**(¿A donde se habrá ido, tal vez si agudizo el olfato… la tengo)**_

-por aquí Jazz – le escuche decir a la mujer, rápidamente me puse de pie con los ojos abiertos como platos, me habían encontrado y demasiado rápido, acaso ellos tampoco eran humanos.

_**(Ya la vi…)**_

Solo pude sentir una gran ola de cansancio y tranquilidad, mientras escuchaba al hombre tararear una canción en su mente, me voltee lentamente y le vi, era rubio, alto y algo musculoso, además de que era increíblemente guapo; por mas que sintiera esa ola de calma mi sentido común me dijo de que podían ser peligrosos.

_**(ahí esta…)**_

Voltee y visualice a la mujer que me lanzaba una gran sonrisa amistosa, era pequeña, de cabello negro y en puntas, sus ojos eran de color ocre al igual que los del hombre, pero tenia rasgos de duendecillo; camino hacia mi lentamente en realidad muy sigilosamente, no quería alarmarme, el hombre dio una paso hacia mi tumbando unos cuantos tubos de metal, entonces por puro instinto gruñí, dejando a la vista los dientes, ni si quiera supe porque lo hice, la mujer le frunció el ceño a "Jasper".

**_(Genial Jasper, ya la asustaste) _**

**_(¡Hay mierda! Ojala que no decida pelear con nosotros, si ataca a Alice, la mato)_**

Al escucharle decir eso, dirigí toda mi atención hacia el, gruñéndole ferozmente, este hizo lo mismo, entonces ambos comenzamos a caminar en círculos buscando el mejor Angulo para atacar.

_**(Es suficiente, no puedo arriesgarnos así, ella no es civilizada como nosotros, tendré que acabarla ahora.)**_

_**(¡Hay! Jasper por una vez en tu vida no podrías dejar de ser un militar y tratar a la niña bien no como una amenaza. Aish tendré que detenerte)**_

La mujer que debía ser Alice se le acerco por detrás mientras alzaba la mano izquierda y le daba una fuerte manotada a Jasper en la nuca, me sentía muy confundida, rápidamente perdí la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que el.

- Jasper se supone que debes calmarla no pelear con ella – Alice se veía realmente furiosa.

_**(hay Jasper, solo cálmala yo me encargare de esto)**_

El rostro de Alice se puso en blanco, solo pude observar unas cuantas imágenes, en las que yo le daba mi nombre; luego apareció otra imagen en la que me presentaba a un grupo grande de personas, un fortachón, una rubia, un doctor y una mujer mas, también estaban los chicos a los que había visto en un carro y otra chica que me parecía extrañamente familiar.

- lo siento Alice, me deje llevar – Jasper observo a Alice y volteo nuevamente a observarme y se presento.

- Hola mi nombre es Jasper Cullen – Alice dio un paso a su lado.

- Yo soy Alice Cullen – dijo – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**_(deberíamos tener a Edward aquí, así podríamos saber que es lo que piensa) _**

**_(Vamos Amelia, preséntate no te aremos daño; Edward debería estar aquí, nos ayudaría mucho en esto, debí pedirle que venga)_**

- Tu sabes mi nombre, pero ¿como es que pudiste verme y todo, y ¿quienes son esas personas¿que eres?; no disculpa, mejor dicho ¿que somos? – le dije, ella vio la preocupación en mi rostro y sonrió...

**Weno Uaz a tooz! Enrealidad io zoi nueva en esto de escribir fics de Crepúsculo ¡Te amo Edward, nunk se me había ocurrido hasta ahora xD, zpero k a tooz les aia gustao mi nuevo fic ) y si no me da igual ya lo leiron ps xD (mentira) esto fue mi primer capitulo y les prometo q pronto sabrán mas sobre Mía (Amelia)... y se enteraran de las divertidas peleas entre ambas bandas, bella y Alice vs. Rosalie y Amelia**

.**Dejen reviews! ) bexos!**


	2. Una nueva Familia

**todos los prsonajes petenecen Stephanie Meyer xD**

* * *

Una nueva Familia

Alice POV

-Tranquila primero dinos cual es tu nombre. – retrocedió un paso, parecía meditar el si confiar en nosotros o no.

-Me llamo… Amelia Crowder – me espante, era la hija del general mas respetado y conocido, ahora recordé de donde la había visto, siempre salía en los brazos de su padre cuando era pequeña, nunca con un sonrisa, se suponía que se iba a casar, ya estaba comprometida con ese tal Paris Black, el de la otra nación, fue una buena estrategia, debo admitir. La _**hija del general Crowder; **__**me repetí**_, _**eso no esta bien, como alguien pudo ser tan idiota**_. – no me delates por favor, no quiero volver ahí.

-Estaría loca para hacerlo, ahora es peligroso hasta el andar con humanos para ti – Mire a Jasper, el se veía algo preocupado, claro no era bueno que nos lleváramos a la hija del general, eso era muy peligroso, pero si lo hacíamos tendríamos que mudarnos, estaría feliz de hacerlo, ya me e cansado de salir solo por las noches, además Virginia West suele ser muy aburrida a veces – como Vampiros, muchas cosas son peligrosas para nosotros, hay reglas que necesitas conocer.

Le dije a Jasper que se fuera y les digiera a todos, que vallan a casa, que yo volvería luego con Amelia, que preparara a todos para recibirla y arreglaran una habitación para ella, mientras yo le explicaba todo y la acompañaba en su sufrimiento, era dolorosa la historia de esta niña, perdió a su madre, su padrastro la odiaba a cada segundo por que pensaba que había sido culpa de Amelia, el que su hijo falleciera junto con su madre, luego la comprometieron con ese tal Paris que intento ultrajarla; Todo lo que sufrió cuando escapo de su casa, al parecer el que la convirtió se fue inmediatamente después de darle una mordida, apenas tenia17 años cumplidos, fue tanto el shock de ese momento que casi no lo recuerda, y eso que fue hace solo unos 3 días.

Le conté sobre nosotros, el modo de vida que teníamos, logre hacerla reír cuando le dije que de alguna manera éramos vegetarianos, le dije que ella era libre de elegir si venir con nosotros o no, y decidió acompañarme; en el camino a casa le explique que cualidades tenia cada uno, Edward, podía leer mentes y era muy bueno rastreando, mejoro en los últimos años, cuando bella escapo; Bella, podía manejar los recuerdos humanos, borrarlos e implantar unos nuevos, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con los de los vampiros, en ellos solo podía verlos; Jasper, era capas de manejar las emociones a su alrededor, entendió porque se había sentido calmada con el antes de que la atacara; Yo, podía ver el futuro; luego le describí a los demás, Emmett el fortachón como le decía poseía una gran fuerza; Rosalie era una fiera, le dije que tuviera cuidado con ella, se echo a reír, Esme era apasionada al amar, le explique que ella la iba querer desde el primer momento; y Carlisle era un hombre sumamente inteligente.

Se le vio muy entusiasmada de conocernos, mientras que me cuestionaba el porque ella escuchaba voces en su cabeza, al parecer tenia el mismo don que Edward; pero aparte de ello, Amelia era una ilusionista, creaba alucinaciones para si misma, al parecer también se la podía crear a otros, casi me quede atontada cuando me izo alucinar.

- Creo que mejor no Alice – me dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, al parecer escucho algo que la hizo temblar_**Rosalie**_, fue lo único que pude pensar, luego escuche la risa de Emmett, Amelia también pudo oírla, Carlisle estaba hablando con Jazz y Edward acerca de lo que paso – no mejor no –repitió, la tome del brazo antes de que se echara a correr.

-Vamos no tengas miedo – le dije – ¡estoy segura que rosalie controlara sus pensamientos ¿verdad Rosse?! – dije a gritos para que pudieran oírme, dentro de casa, aunque sabia que no era necesario, le expliqué todo a Edward en mi mente; escuche como Emmett reía nuevamente.

Observe todo en mi visión, vi como Amelia se encogía de hombros cuando le presentaba todos, y como se avergonzaba al darse cuenta de que su blusa estaba rasgada y de que se le veía la lencería celeste con puntitos de estrellas. Ella también vio mi visión y se tapo rápidamente con los restos de seda que quedaron de su blusa, le sonreí mientras llamaba a Jazz, le pedí que trajera una de sus casacas para cubrir a Amelia, estaba totalmente sucia, los vaqueros los tenia totalmente rasgados por la fuerza con la que corrió anteriormente; pero aun así olía absolutamente bien, incluso su propia sangre era estrictamente exquisita en su blusa, por unos segundos sentí deseos de tratar de lamer los restos que se encontraban en su blusa, me sorprendió bastante que halla podido sobrevivir, que el Vampiro que la mordió halla podido resistirse a beber su sangre.

- Tengo miedo – fue lo único que me dijo.

-¿Jazz? – mire a Jasper rogándole que tratara de calmar a Amelia, este me asintió y luego observo a Amelia mientras la cubría con su chaqueta.

-si – respondió Amelia, me quede mirándola y ella me sonrió, mientras observaba el rostro de Jasper – si puedo leer mentes, pero al chico de cabello cobrizo, me resulta un poco difícil, es como si hubiera interferencia entre nosotros, pero si puedo escucharlo bien inclusive a distancias si me concentro, además puedo crear alucinaciones para mi misma o otros ¿Verdad Alice?

-Si – respondí mientras le sonreía, Escuche a Edward estallar de la risa en el interior de la caza mientras discutía con Emmett, Rosalie maldecía por lo bajo, hasta aquí podía escucharla; vi a Amelia tratar de contenerse, al parecer alguno de ellos había estado pensando algo con respecto a ella y cuando respondió q podía leer mentes e inclusive hacer alucinar se alarmaron y corrigieron sus pensamientos, tuve q contenerme para no reírme también.

-Entiendo – respondió Jazz, mientras le sonreía, cruzamos la puerta y todos se encontraban ahí mirándonos totalmente sorprendidos por la belleza y las fachas de Amelia.

Amelia POV:

Cuando entre en esa hermosa casa, vi a seis Vampiros totalmente hermosos, que me observaban fijamente.

-Bienvenida Amelia – me dijo un hombre totalmente guapo, parecía una estrella de cine; en sus pensamientos meditaba muchas cosas a tanta rapidez, que no pude seguirle – me alegra mucho conocerte mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen – se acerco a mi y estrecho mi mano.

- Hola linda, de verdad que eres encantadora – se acerco a mi una mujer, no me dio oportunidad de presentarme con Carlisle oficialmente, ella era algo pequeña e igual de hermosa q todos – mi nombre es Esme Cullen – me abrazo con mucho amor, sus pensamientos trataban sobre mi, me veía como la hija que no pudo tener; le correspondí al abrazo, ella me recordaba mucho a mi madre, cariñosa y amorosa.

- ¡Hola yo soy Emmett Cullen! – el fortachón se acerco a mi, mientras yo retrocedía un paso, en sus pensamientos el quería levantarme entre sus brazos como si yo fuera una niña de 5 años y mostrarme lo fuerte que era solo para presumir; pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso mas, una rubia le detuvo por el hombro, era sumamente hermosa, casi quede impactada, por lo bella que era, luego recordé las palabras de Alice, _**La fiera de Rosalie**_, pensé, el tal Edward no pudo controlar más la risa y simplemente estallo, pude escuchar sus pensamientos, pero con mucha concentración, le parecía graciosa la manera en la que yo pensaba de todos.

- ¡Emmett contrólate! – Le grito, y todos se unieron a las risas de Edward – mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen – me dijo, mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa, me pareció algo extraña la manera en la que sus pensamientos de ella hacia mi cambiaron, antes me veía como una plaga, ahora me veía como una posible amiga; tomo a su esposo de la mano mientras lo llevaba al sofá a que se sentara como un niño que había sido castigado por su madre, tuve que morderme los labios, para no reír.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – se acerco a mi y estrecho mi mano, mientras una chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas se colocaba a su lado – Ella es mi esposa Isabella Swan de Cullen – la chica le miro y le lanzo una enorme sonrisa, yo no podía leer sus pensamientos, me pareció raro – lo mismo me sucede a mi, es frustrante ¿verdad? – se echo a reír mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amorosa a su esposa Isabella, me di cuneta de que todos se encontraban en parejas, los mire a todos, eran sumamente hermosos y unidos, y yo venia a interrumpirlos, a ser un estorbo; Edward frunció el ceño, al igual que Alice, ella me vio irme en una de sus visiones, me encogí de hombros mientras volvía observar aquella hermosa casa sin poder hablar, me sentía insignificante, mi casa era igual de grande, solo que con un estilo algo oscuro, nunca fue tan luminosa ni hermosa como la de ellos.; Alice me codeo en las costillas.

_**(Preséntate Amelia, no te preocupes todo esta bien, te adoran y te quieren, lo sabes)**_

Le asentí débilmente mientras me dirigía a todos, tome una larga bocanada de aire mientras observaba el piso, me parecía rara esta sensación, quería escapar, pero a la vez no quería, tenia la extraña sensación de que ahora todo estaría bien, pero no estaba muy segura.

-Hola a todos, de verdad me da mucho gusto el conocerlos – contemple nuevamente cada uno de sus rostros, todos tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza, Emmett pensaba en cuando me sentiría en confianza con ellos como para que me jueguen bromas, puse cara de ¬¬; Rosalie veía la manera de entablar una conversación conmigo; Alice se imaginaba conmigo yendo de shopping todo el día de mañana, no podía seguir en harapos; Esme estaba encantada en ayudarme a decorar mi nueva habitación, tenia muchas ideas, todas eran sumamente buenas; pero Jasper, Edward y Carlisle pensaban en como podríamos cubrir lo de mi ausencia en la familia Crowder, a Jasper se le ocurrió devolverme, pero al contemplar mi rostro rechazo la idea, Carlisle pensaba que mi desaparición iba a ser un total y completo problema, Edward estaba contento de haber borrado cualquier huella a la perfección – lo siento – dije a las finales llamando la atención de estos tres – no quiero ser un problema, será mejor que me valla.

- No nena, no, como crees que eres un problema – Esme se veía alarmada y entristecida de que decidiera irme, al igual que Alice – Carlisle.

- Va a ser algo complicado Amelia, con lo que dijo Alice no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarte, y si salieras así al mundo seria lo mismo que arrojarte a los leones, o te matarían los Vulturis u otro clan lo haría solo porque eres nueva y estas sola, además llamas mucho la atención y mucho mas como Vampira – Carlisle meditaba muchas cosas a gran rapidez – será mejor que te quedes con nosotros por lo menos hasta que aprendas a controlarte como tal, luego serás libre de irte si así lo deseas.

Alice se le acerco y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Esme pasaba una de sus manos por mi hombro, ambas estaban muy contentas de que me quedar, Alice me vio aceptar la propuesta y por eso contesto por mi mientras yo asentía débilmente, pero con una sonrisa, de verdad me sentía contenta de poder quedarme, todos tenían pensamientos amables hacia mi, Jasper estaba esperanzado de que Alice estuviera totalmente feliz cuando me comprara ropas, pero que no exagerar, si no yo me traumaría como Bella; Rosalie pensaba la manera de que pudiéramos estar mas unidas, como que cosas podríamos hacer juntas y eso; Esme tenia muchas ideas en su cabeza, para la decoración de mi cuarto; Emmett ya había planeado una buena broma para mi ¿que no iba a esperar a que me sintiera en confianza?; Edward y Carlisle seguían meditando en que harían con mi familia para tapar mi desaparición, pensaron en que seria mejor mudarnos y encontrar un cuerpo falso para mi en la morgue; me parecía una buena idea.

-estas de acuerdo – me pregunto Edward, mientras Carlisle me contemplaba.

-si – respondí, bella observo a Edward y este comenzó a explicar el plan a todos.

-bueno, eso tendrá que esperar hasta la noche de hoy, ya esta amaneciendo – dijo Carlisle mientras yo contemplaba el amanecer, mi primer amanecer como Vampira y recordé que, los rayos del sol quemaban a los Vampiros, de verdad me asuste y comencé a advertirles a todos, de seguro lo habían olvidado, por mi.

-¡Debemos escondernos, tapen las cortinas, si los rayos del sol nos tocan vamos a morir! – dije alarmada, todos se miraron unos a otros y comenzaron a reír, en sus pensamientos solo pude escuchar como se burlaban de mi y me entendían, toda la ficción que debía tener en mi cabeza.

-el sol no nos daña Amelia – me dijo bella – antes yo creía lo mismo, pero solo observa – se acerco al enorme ventanal y coloco una de sus manos ahí, esta comenzó a brillar como si tuviera pequeños cristales incrustados en ella; quede con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa y Alice me la cerro mientras se burlaba de mi expresión.

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada – me dijo Alice mientras cerraba los ojos para abrirlos rápidamente – mas tarde va estar algo nublado a causa de la lluvia, aprovecharemos ese momento para ir de compras te parece.

-Claro – fue lo único que pude decir, aun me sentía algo impresionada por lo del sol.

-Cuídate mucho de Alice cuando esta de compras – me advirtió bella con un tono burlón – se vuelve un verdadero monstruo – me dijo entre risas y yo le sonreí.

-¡Hay que graciosa! – Alice dio un paso hacia bella mientras esta se echaba a correr – ya veras que terrible monstruo puedo ser – en solo unos mili segundos ambas habían desaparecieron. 

-Aish, esas niñas – dijo Esme, mientras movía la cabeza.

-mmm… Rosalie querida, por que no le enseñas su habitación a Amelia – dijo Carlisle, mientras Rosalie le observo y me dirigía una gran sonrisa – de paso, creo que podrías prestarle algunas prendas, al parecer Alice va a demorar un poco con bella – Rosalie se veía mas y mas alegre – claro si no te molesta.

-por supuesto que no, encantada – se volvió a mi mientras tomaba mi mano – vamos Mia – me dijo mientras, su rostro se veía algo inquieto – ¿puedo decirte Mia verdad?

-Claro, yo no tengo problemas para nada – le respondí con una sonrisa amistosa.

Todo el mundo desapareció, mientras Rosalie subía las escaleras conmigo lentamente, caminamos por un corredor realmente largo mientras ella me indicaba con un gesto en las manos realmente delicado, la habitación de cada uno, la mia se encontraba al lado de la de Jasper y Alice, Rosalie frunció el ceño, mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto; quede realmente impresionada con la decoración que tenia, todo era muy… rosa, cojines almohadones, el sofá; un poco mas y el piso hubiera sido rosa también, me equivoque era de marfil pero prácticamente seria rosa, ya que estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra acolchada de ese mismo color, torcí mis labios en desagrado de esta, al igual que Rosalie, en si todo estaba aparentemente bien excepto por el exagerado rosa.

_**(Alice… cuantas veces abra que decirle que Amelia no va a ser su **__**Barbie**__**; que exageración, hasta una casa de muñecas a comprado, pobre Jasper, lo que habrá sufrido en hacer todo esto jajaja, ya veo porque Edward y Emmett reían cuando Jasper llego con todo de color rosa… y la casa de muñecas jajaja me hubiera gustado verlo)**_

-te gusta – me pregunto una pequeña vos chillona, era Alice, estaba cubierta de lodo, había sido una buena pelea, ya veo por que los chicos se habían ido.

-Esta perfecta – dije lanzándole una gran sonrisa, tratando de ocultar mi desagrado por el color.

Recordé la cara de Jasper cuando Alice le dijo que prepara un cuarto para mi, "Y Jazz amor prepara el cuarto contexto "R596G16" incluyendo accesorios, deje mi revista de diseño encima de la cómoda, guíate de ella, quedara perfecta" ya veo porque Jasper se repetía a cada momento con incomodidad _**"R596G16 agg ya puedo ver a Edward y a Emmett burlándose de mi ¡no!"**_ yo habría echo lo mismo si hubiera estado enterada de que se trataba.


	3. Muñequita Amelia

**Este es mi tercer fic xD tuve q subirlo de nuevo porq al parecer el documetno se borro o algo asi weno per al fin aki taxD recuerden toodos los personajes pertenecen a estphanie Meyer**

* * *

Muñequita Amelia

Rosalie POV:

-Alice… – mire a Alice seriamente – ella no va a ser tu Barbie, entiéndelo, no es una muñequita que viene empaquetada directamente para ti.

- ¡Rosalie Cullen! – Esta me miro frunciendo el ceño _**¿Cómo se atreve?**_ – A ti ni siquiera te importa Amelia, es mas, ni si quiera la querías aquí recuerdas

- ¡Cállate Alice! – le lance un gruñido – eres tan… - no encontré palabras para gritarle, _**es cierto desde un principio no me agrado la idea de que trajera a Amelia, no la conocía y no sabia que esperar de ella, pensé que seria como tener dos bellas en la familia, un par de mosquitas muertas que tienden a hacerse la victima en todo momento y junto a eso se llevarían la atención**_, _**el solo echo de pensar que mi Emmett-Pooh pudiera llegar a querer a alguien mas que a mí, me rompería mi negro y duro corazón,**__**pero eso no sucederá, Amelia es distinta a bella, hasta creo q ella y yo podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas. **_

-Gracias Rosalie, yo también pienso lo mismo – le sonreí a Mia mientras me volvía hacia Alice y le sacaba la lengua, como una niña de 5 años, sentí su enojo claramente, y eso me fascinaba, me gustaba causarle problemas a ella y a bella, se podría decir que es un buen pasatiempo, cuando eres inmortal y no puedes relacionarte cono otros que no sean tu familia o de tu misma especie – ¡Oh! No Alice no pienses eso, me gusta mucho de verdad es solo que no creo que el color rosa sea exactamente el mió… veras yo me crié en un ambiente tan gris que no creo que pueda acostumbrarme de golpe ­– Amelia se veía algo preocupada tratando de calmar a Alice que hacia un puchero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se veía tan _**patética**_, _**no entiendo, porque consigue lo que quiere solo haciendo eso**_.

-Pero ¡Miaxita!, el rosa te va muy bien – se quejo, _**siempre tiene que poner pretextos y pretextos cuando algo no se hace a su maner**_a.

-Te parece, si no pongo objeción alguna en ir de compras contigo pero… me dejas redecorar mi habitación a mi manera. – Alice lo pensó por un momento, me miro y me saco la lengua, _**debería cortársela y usarla como trapeador, así haría algo útil.**_

Para mi es perfecto – le respondió, mientras me lanzaba una mirada de superioridad, _**enana tramposa, cucaracha abortada aish…**_ a veces me hace enojar con sus tontas respuestas y gestos de _**ves, ves gane, noticia pequeño duende no ganaste; **_tomo de la mano a Mia mientras la llevaba a su habitación. – Vamos Mia tenemos que cambiarte de ropa.

-Alice… no es por ofenderte pero creo que tu ropa es algo pequeña para mi – tome del otro extremo la mano de Amelia, mientras ella me miraba perpleja.

- ¡Ja! – le dije a Alice chasqueando la lengua – no todas comparten tu fatal gusto por la moda querida Alice – le dije en un tono delicado y malévolo, por poco creí que me había convertido en. Regina George; Alice frunció mas y mas el ceño mientras se disponía a contradecirme, tomo con sus dos manos y con mucha mas fuerza el brazo de Amelia, esta la miro alarmada mientras la jalaba hacia ella.

-Con una hermosa polera celeste y unos shorts blancos te veras Hermosa… "Mia" – resalto mucho la ultima palabra convirtiendo a Amelia en parte de su propiedad, mientras la jalaba mas hacia ella; yo no me voy a quedar a tras _**Alice este juego lo pueden hacer dos**_, tome con mis manos el otro brazo extremo de mia que daba hacia mi cuarto, jalándola mas hacia mi, no me había percatado de que todos se encontraban ahí, pero no me importo, yo nunca e perdido nada y no voy a empezar con esta pequeña manipuladora cara de ardilla.

-Ven… "Mia" – pronuncie el nombre de Amelia (contraído) resaltándola como si fuera de mi propiedad, era irónico lo se, pero me _**enoja mucho de que Alice no pensara en lo que Mia de verdad quería, además Carlisle me ha pedido a mi vestir a mia**_. – tengo una hermosa blusa roja con escote en "v" y una falda blanca tableada, estoy segura de que te veras sumamente perfecta, mucho mejor que con una simple polera celeste y unos absurdos shorts…

-que para tu información señorita "yo soy toda perfecta" son de los mejores diseñadores de Francia, y ¡el material es mas caro que el Mink o el Channel juntos! – Lo dijo mientras jalaba a Mia mas hacia ella – mucho mejores que una simple blusa roja – _**eso me hizo explotar, como pudo decirle… oh Dios… perdóname, ¡Simple! al diseño totalmente único y original de Coco **__**Chanel**__**, ósea que le pasa es un gran insulto a la moda.**_

Jajaja – escuche a Edward estallar, de la risa, mientras le explicaba a todos lo que Alice y yo pensábamos y también lo que la pobre Mia estaba sufriendo entre nosotras, solté a mia mientras me erguía, _**no puedo mas**_, el vomito de palabras era inminente realmente Alice se sobre paso. 

-¡Alice Cullen! Retráctate de eso, tu, tu… como te atreves a insultar a Coco Chanel, estas loca o que – Alice soltó a Mia, ella respiro aliviada y se alejo de nosotras hacia Esme mientras nos contemplaba con el horror en su rostro, todos los demás se veían bastante divertidos con nuestra discusión, pude escuchar a Emmett y Jasper apostando, y a Edward que se les unía, pero no me importo, esa pequeña ardilla había insultado a Coco, ¡en paz descanse! – Y te haces llamar amante de la moda – me lleve el dorso de la mano hacia mis labios perfectos, cubriéndolos con delicadeza, con gesto de que algo apestaba

-No es verdad, ¡yo nunca me mofaría de Coco! – le fruncí el ceño, mientras me hacia aire de que ella era poca cosa – ¡Rosalie! – gruño, yo simplemente le di la espalda, y luego la sentí encima de mi, me di la vuelta y ambas comenzamos atacarnos, lance un gruñido aterrador y con fiereza que la hizo estremecer, pero esta sensación no le duro por mucho, se lleno de coraje y me enfrento., estábamos peleando en nuestra pequeña burbuja escuchando los gritos de todos.

-¡Vamos rose! – Escuche a mi fuerte esposo animarme mientras sostenía seis billetes de 100 en cada mano – tu puedes Rose ¡Vamos, Vamos!

-¡Tu puedes Alice, vamos, vamos! – Jasper animaba a Alice sosteniendo otros billetes 100, gritando y gritando…

-Tu puedes Rosalie – escuche a Edward gritar mientras sostenía otros billetes, bella le miro con desaprobación y luego se unió a la apuesta.

-Tu puedes ¡Alice! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, _**esa pequeña arpía**_ – Vamos Alice, tu puedes ¡vamos! – Esme y Carlisle se miraban el uno al otro totalmente avergonzados, mientras abrasaban a Mia, dispuesto a protegerla de la ganadora.

Mia POV:

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, pensé por un momento que por accidente me habían mandado a una dimensión desconocida en la que todo era rosa, solo rosa, rosa y más rosa.

_**(Alice… cuantas veces abra que decirle que Amelia no va a ser su **__**Barbie**__**; que exageración, hasta una casa de muñecas a comprado, pobre Jasper, lo que habrá sufrido en hacer todo esto jajaja, ya veo porque Edward y Emmett reían cuando Jasper llego con todo de color rosa… y la casa de muñecas jajaja me hubiera gustado verlo)**_

Di un paso hacia lo que parecía ser la habitación de la Pantera rosa, para confirmar si es que en verdad Alice me había comprado una casa de muñecas, y así era, por dios que exageración, tengo ya 17 años no 7, no entiendo muy bien los pensamientos de Alice, a veces pienso que es una especie de Peter Pan versión femenina, y en verdad lo parece, con ese aspecto de duendecillo y además que es un poco baja, si se vistiera de verde seria totalmente igual, me mordí el labio inferior para contener la risa, al ver una imagen que apareció en mi cabeza, Alice con un traje y un gorrito verde, silbando y gritando "niños perdidos"; escuche a Edward reír a carcajadas ante la imagen que tuve.

_**(Esa estuvo buena Amelia, nunca me **__**hubiera imaginado a Alice como una versión femenina de **__**Peter**__** Pan, si fuera humano ya me habría muerto por la risa jajaja)**_

_**(Me pregunto que le pasara a Edward, ojala que las chicas estén bien**__** hay no claro, eso es… ay Alice contrólate por favor)**_

_**(Grau las cosas halla arriba deben estar realmente buenas)**_

_**(Edward contrólate, por favor, estas alarmando a todos, hijo)**_

_**(Ojala que mis niñas estén tratando bien a Mia)**_

_**(Se ve sorprendida, se nota que le encanto**__**, de verdad le encanto, pero claro como no le iba a gustar si lo hice yo)**_

-¿te gusta? – me pregunto una pequeña vos chillona, era Alice, estaba cubierta de lodo, había sido una buena pelea, ya veo por que los chicos se habían ido atrás de ellas.

_**(Le gusta, estoy segura, además el rosa es definitivamente su color)**_

-Esta perfecta – dije lanzándole una gran sonrisa, tratando de ocultar mi desagrado por el color, de seguro que pensó que me encantaba por la cara de asombro que puse al ver mi habitación totalmente, y la pequeña imagen de Alice-Pan no ayudo en nada a la expresión de mi rostro para que confirmara sus expectaciones, Rosalie si noto mi desagrado por el color, comparándome nuevamente con la Barbie personal de Alice, por momentos yo concordaba con ella.

-Alice… –Rose se veía algo fastidiada – ella no va a ser tu Barbie, entiéndelo, no es una muñequita que viene empaquetada directamente para ti.

- ¡Rosalie Cullen! – Alice le frunció el ceño a Rose (_**¿Cómo se atreve?) **_fue lo que pensó Rose – A ti ni siquiera te importa Amelia, es mas, ni si quiera la querías aquí recuerdas

- ¡Cállate Alice! – Rose le lanzo un fuerte gruñido de advertencia que hasta a mi me hizo estremecer – eres tan…

_**es cierto desde un principio no me agrado la idea de que trajera a Amelia, no la conocía y no sabia que esperar de ella, pensé que seria como tener dos bellas en la familia, un par de mosquitas muertas que tienden a hacerse la victima en todo momento y junto a eso se llevarían la atención, el solo echo de pensar que mi Emmett pudiera llegar a querer a alguien mas que a mí, me rompería mi negro y duro corazón, pero eso no sucederá, Amelia es distinta a bella, hasta creo q ella y yo podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas) **_

-Gracias Rosalie, yo también pienso lo mismo – Me conmovió de que tuviera esperanzas de ser mi amiga, tanto como Alice, ambas eran tan dulces y amables conmigo, Rose me sonrió tiernamente y se volteo hacia Alice, sacándole la lengua, como una niña de 5 años, haciendo enojar a Alice, esto me sorprendió un poco.

_**(A caso no le gusta, mi decoración, ¿no te gusta Mia es eso, no te agrado acaso?)**_

-¡Oh! No Alice no pienses eso, me gusta mucho de verdad es solo que no creo que el color rosa sea exactamente el mió… veras yo me crié en un ambiente tan gris que no creo que pueda acostumbrarme de golpe ­–trate de calmar a Alice, esta hacia un puchero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_**(Es **__**tan patética**_, _**no entiendo, porque consigue lo que quiere solo haciendo eso)**_

_**(Pero **__**el Rosa es su color, por que no entiende)**_

-Pero ¡Miaxita!, el rosa te va muy bien – se quejo, la pequeña Alice entristeciendo su pequeño rostro de duendecillo.

(_**Siempre tiene que poner pretextos y pretextos cuando algo no se hace a su manera**_)

_**(Que acaso ahora me vas a decir que vas ir de compras con Rosalie y ni siquiera me vas a llevar, es eso verdad**__**, no te caigo bien verdad)**_

-Te parece, si no pongo objeción alguna en ir de compras contigo pero… me dejas redecorar mi habitación a mi manera. – Era increíble como había logrado ofenderla y sin querer, lo mejor seria que me dejara manipular por ella, solo por esta vez, además ella ha sido tan amable conmigo.

_**(Mmm…**__** claro, pero dejaras que yo te elija todo, no te preocupes te veras fabulosa)**_

Su condición era aterradora, después de ver mi habitación no quedaba ninguna duda de que me escogería todo el rosa posible; se me hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago; iba a ser una noche horrible.

Luego de que le asintiera lentamente miro a Rose y le saco la lengua, ambas parecían un par de niñas de cinco años. 

(_**Aish, debería cortársela y usarla como trapeador, así haría algo útil)**_

_**(Hay no, creo que Alice va discutir con Rosalie, eso no esta bien)**_

_**(Todo esta muy aburrido, ojala que la nueva ponga diversión esta noche, es verdad tenemos que arreglar lo de su desaparición, por lo menos será algo entretenido… supongo)**_

_**(Rosalie, por favor contrólate hija, no vallan a pelear en frente de Amelia, por favor)**_

_**(Guau Rosalie, esta apunto de empezar, jajaja, esto se va a poner divertido, me sorprende que Emmett no se halla dado cuenta de que su mujer se esta alterando, menos mal que mi dulce bella no es así, ella es siempre tan linda conmigo)**_

_**(Hay ahora si que metí la pata, no debí sugerirle a Rose que vistiera a Mia, conociendo a Alice, ara una escena por eso muy pronto, ojala que se controlen, están actuando como un par de niñas que pelean por una muñeca, pobre Amelia, no pensé en como se pondría Alice en absoluto)**_

Para mi es perfecto – le respondió, mientras lanzaba una mirada de superioridad hacia Rose – Vamos Mia tenemos que cambiarte de ropa.

_**Enana tramposa, cucaracha abortada aish…, **__**a veces me hace enojar con sus tontas respuestas y gestos de… "ves, ves gane", noticia pequeño duende no ganaste) **_

Tomo mi mano mientras me jalaba hacia su habitación, que se encontraba al lado de la mia, ahora que lo pienso, la ropa de Alice no me quedaría nada bien, me harían ver como el chavo del ocho o tal vez mucho peor ni si quiera me llegarían a cubrir muy bien por lo baja que es.

-Alice… no es por ofenderte pero creo que tu ropa es algo pequeña para mi –Rosalie tomo el otro extremo de mi mano, y yo solo pude mirarla perpleja por el miedo de lo que se venia _**Auxilio**_, fue lo único que pude pensar por el pánico.

- ¡Ja! – dijo Rose chasqueando la lengua hacia Alice – no todas comparten tu fatal gusto por la moda querida Alice – le dijo con un tono delicado y malévolo, si que tenia razón, ese gesto era muy similar al de Regina George; Alice frunció mas y mas el ceño mientras se disponía a contradecir a Rose, una pelea era inminente, Alice tomo con sus dos pequeñas manos mi brazo, solo pude verla jalándome con mas fuerza hacia ella, era horrible, entre ambas iban a despedazarme. 

_**(Huy, huy, huy la que se armo, mi Alice le va a saltar encima a Rosalie, estoy seguro)**_

_**(Sabia que Amelia traería diversión, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto, ¡eso Rose!, me encanta cuando se **__**comporta como Regina George, se ve tan sexy con su papel de chica mala)**_

_**(Esto tengo que verlo, no me lo puedo perder, pobre Mia, lo que a de estar sufriendo con las locas de mis hermanas)**_

_**(Será mejor que valla a controlar esto antes de que se ponga feo)**_

_**(Rayos sabia que esto iba a pasar, nota para mi mismo, nunca te metas en cosas de mujeres, mucho menos si se trata de ropa)**_

-Con una hermosa polera celeste y unos shorts blancos te veras Hermosa… "Mia" – resalto mucho la ultima palabra convirtiéndome en parte de su propiedad, mientras me jalaba mas hacia ella. 

(_**Yo no me voy a quedar a tras**__**Alice este juego lo pueden hacer dos**_)

Rosalie tomo mí otro brazo que daba hacia su cuarto, jalándome más hacia ella, Todo el mundo se encontraba ahí, observando como las dos me jalaban mas y mas, se veían divertidos ante mi reacción, por un momento pensé que de verdad me iban a romper por la mitad.

-Ven… "Mia" –Rose pronuncio mi nombre como si fuera parte de su propiedad, ¿Qué paso con eso de que yo no soy un objeto personal? – tengo una hermosa blusa roja con escote en "v" y una falda blanca tableada, estoy segura de que te veras sumamente perfecta, mucho mejor que con una simple polera celeste y unos absurdos shorts…

_**(Me**__**enoja mucho de que Alice no pensara en lo que Mia de verdad quería, además Carlisle me ha pedido a mi vestir a mia**_)

_**(Que se a creído, que yo **__**uso cosas simples, acaso piensa que yo dejaría que Mia se vistiera como una pobretona, por que no toma como ejemplo a bella, se ve como una Diosa de la manera en la que yo la visto)**_

-que para tu información señorita "yo soy toda perfecta" son de los mejores diseñadores de Francia, y ¡el material es mas caro que el Mink o el Channel juntos! – Lo dijo mientras me jalaba mas hacia ella, por Dios que materialistas son estas dos – mucho mejores que una simple blusa roja.

(_**Eso me hizo explotar, como pudo decirle… oh Dios… perdóname, ¡Simple! al diseño totalmente único y original de Coco **__**Chanel**__**, ósea que le pasa es un gran insulto a la moda)**_

Jajaja – escuche a Edward estallar, de la risa, mientras le explicaba a todos lo que Alice y Rose pensaban sin tratar de ayudarme, que no ven que estoy totalmente asustada con estas dos.

_**(Tranquila Mia, no es que no queramos ayudarte, es solo que es muy divertido)**_

_**(Pobre Mia la van a partir a la mitad con tanto jaloneo, mi Rose se ve muy enojada)**_

_**(Hay no… Alice por favor no cálmate por favor cálmate, mierda… que tienen estas mujeres, ni yo las puedo calmar, Mia esta aterrada y Rose y Alice muy enojadas mientras los demás están totalmente divertidos a excepción de Carlisle y Esme que están avergonzados… Aish)**_

_**(Creo… que habrá que conseguir un psicólogo para Amelia después de esto)**_

-¡Alice Cullen! Retráctate de eso, tu, tu… como te atreves a insultar a Coco Chanel, estas loca o que – Alice me soltó, obviamente le choco el saber que insulto uno de los diseños de su adorada "Coco"… esa quien será, eso no me importa la verdad es que estoy feliz de que me dejaran fuera de todo esto.

_**(Pobre Mia bebe, hija ven conmigo)**_

Corrí hacia Esme y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella también lo hacia, Carlisle también se encontraba ahí así que me aferre a los dos como si tuviera tan solo 5 años, y ellos fueran los padres protectores que jamás llegue a tener.

_**(Insulte a Coco… no, no es verdad, esa Rosalie lo hizo a propósito… esto no lo voy a tolerar, ya vera)**_

_**(Esta torpe de Alice, como pudo insultar a Coco… los demás se ven muy divertidos, montón de idiotas)**_

_**(Rose se le va a tirar encima a Alice estoy seguro, es momento para una pequeña apuestita… mi mujer vs. .Alice, le preguntare a Jasper)**_

_**(Mmm…. Esa no es mala idea, estoy seguro de que Alice le ganaría sin problemas a Rosalie)**_

_**(Este par de idiotas… sus esposas los van a matar, aish que más da yo me apunto)**_

_**(Hay no, pobre de mi nueva hija, esta confirmado tendré que programar una cita para ella con el psicólogo)**_

Me negué totalmente ante la idea de Carlisle, se que mi rostro reflejaba que estaba totalmente aterrada, pero no era para tanto; Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a apostar, y Edward se les unió, bella solo lo miraba con total desaprobación, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa

_**(Esa**__** pequeña ardilla ha insultado a Coco, ¡en paz descanse!)**_

-Y te haces llamar amante de la moda –Rosalie se llevo el dorso de la mano hacia sus labios perfectos, cubriéndolos con delicadeza, con gesto de que algo apestaba.

-No es verdad, ¡yo nunca me mofaría de Coco! – Rose le frunció el ceño a Alice mientras se hacia aire de superioridad ante ella – ¡Rosalie! – gruño Alice, ella simplemente le dio la espalda, y Alice se le tiro encima, Rose se dio la vuelta y ambas comenzaron a pelear, Rose lanzo un gruñido totalmente horrible que nos hizo estremecer a todos, pero esta sensación no le duro mucho a Alice, se lleno de coraje y se le enfrento., ambas comenzaron pelear fieramente mientras Jasper, Emmett y Edward les rodeaban gritando y gritando

-¡Vamos rose! – Grito Emmett quien sostenía billetes de 100 en cada mano – tu puedes Rose ¡Vamos, Vamos! – eso es algo que nunca antes vi en toda mi vida.

-¡Tu puedes Alice, vamos, vamos! – Jasper animaba a Alice sosteniendo otros billetes de 100, gritando y gritando…

-Tu puedes Rosalie – grito Edward mientras sostenía otros billetes, bella le miro con desaprobación y se unió a la apuesta.

-Tu puedes ¡Alice! – grito con todas sus fuerzas

(_**Esa pequeña arpía)**_

– Vamos Alice, tu puedes ¡vamos! – siguió gritando bella…


	4. Segundo Round

**Todos los personajes sopn propiedad de Stephanie Meyer =) aki ta mi ccuarto capt. espero lo disfruten.**

Segundo Round

Bella POV:

Todos subimos escaleras arriba por la inminente pelea entre Alice y Rosalie, es obvio que Alice ganaría, eso lo se muy bien, nunca e apostado en contra de Alice y no comenzaría ahora.

-¿Edward, ya van a empezar? – le pregunte a mi ángel, el asintió mientras me sonreía, al parecer los pensamientos de las chicas eran realmente divertidos – tan buena va a estar.

-Oh amor, no te lo imaginas – me dijo totalmente divertido – Emmett! Ni lo pienses.

-Era solo una sugerencia – mire a Emmett y fruncí el ceño, me pregunto q estupidez se le habrá ocurrido – Edw…

-No es nada amor, es solo q Emmett esta ansioso por ver a Rose – se le congelo la voz y me vio algo lujurioso, si fuera humana me hubiera puesto roja, me pregunto q es lo q Emmett estará pensando.

-¡Emmett! – chille y este solo rió y rió, Edward me tomo el rostro y me beso.

-tranquila amor, no es nada, fue solo… esas cosas que se le ocurren a Emmett - mire a Emmett de reojo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina, luego suspire resignada mientras el se echaba a reír, de seguro de aquí a unos momentos estaría haciéndome una broma.

Cuando llegamos, la escena fue totalmente aterradora, Alice y Rosalie estaban forcejeando a Amelia, quien nos observaba con una mirada de suplica, casi puedo imaginarla pidiendo auxilio, parecía que la iban a partir a la mitad.

-Con una hermosa polera celeste y unos shorts blancos te veras Hermosa… "Mia" – Alice se veía muy exaltada.

Rosalie por su parte tomo a Mia del otro extremo y la jalo mas hacía ella mientras todos solo observábamos, pude escuchar como los chicos reían, mientras Esme y Carlisle estaban totalmente avergonzados.

-Ven… "Mia" – Rose siguió jalando a la pobre Amelia, de verdad q nunca desee esto para ella – tengo una hermosa blusa roja con escote en "v" y una falda blanca tableada, estoy segura de que te veras sumamente perfecta, mucho mejor que con una simple polera celeste y unos absurdos shorts…

-que para tu información señorita "yo soy toda perfecta" son de los mejores diseñadores de Francia, y ¡el material es mas caro que el Mink o el Channel juntos! –Hay no ya se hizo, estoy segura que en cualquier momento se arañan – mucho mejores que una simple blusa roja.

Jajaja – Edward comenzó a reír, lo mire como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-podrías explicar tu chiste privado por favor – pregunto Jasper realmente exasperado

-o si lo siento, lo siento, pero tu deberías saberlo, ambas están realmente amargas y ansiosas por vestir a Mia, y ella esta totalmente aterrada.

- oh – fue lo único q pude decir, tal vez esto se podría acabar si yo fuera la q vestía a Mia, pero cualquier sugerencia en estos momentos podía ser fatal y mas cuando estas dos están furiosas

-¡Alice Cullen! Retráctate de eso, tu, tu… como te atreves a insultar a Coco Chanel, estas loca o que – Alice soltó, a Mia, y esta corrió directamente hacia Esme y Carlisle como si ellos fueran sus padres.

-Hey Jasper, que tal una apuestita, mi mujer vs. La tuya, que dices – Emmett se veía ansioso, por tener un poco de acción y Rosalie ya se la estaba dando.

-mmm… claro Alice ganara sin problemas, estoy seguro – Jasper le respondió con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Alice para asegurarse de q esta no se halla molestado.

-¿Edward te unes? – pregunto Emmett, me fije rápidamente en Edward y para mi sorpresa este asintió, con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su billetera.

- Que mas da – solo pude observarlo con desaprobación.

-Y te haces llamar amante de la moda –Rosalie se llevo el dorso de la mano hacia sus labios perfectos, cubriéndolos con delicadeza, con gesto de que algo apestaba., no puedo creerlo hasta haciendo eso ella era sumamente hermosa.

-No es verdad, ¡yo nunca me mofaría de Coco! – Rose le frunció el ceño a Alice mientras se hacia aire de superioridad ante ella – ¡Rosalie! – gruño Alice, ella simplemente le dio la espalda, y Alice se le tiro encima, Rose se dio la vuelta y ambas comenzaron pelear fieramente mientras Jasper, Emmett y Edward les rodeaban gritando y gritando

-¡Vamos rose! – Grito Emmett quien sostenía billetes de 100 en cada mano – tu puedes Rose ¡Vamos, Vamos! – Si que era un estupido, conociendo a Rosalie, esta podria dejar a Alice para atacar a Emmett jajaja

-¡Tu puedes Alice, vamos, vamos! – Jasper animaba a Alice sosteniendo otros billetes de 100, gritando y gritando…

-Tu puedes Rosalie – grito Edward mientras sostenía otros billetes, no me lo podía creer, pero bueno que mas da, no están enojadas además no parece q nos den importancia alguna.

-Tu puedes ¡Alice! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas – Vamos Alice, tu puedes ¡vamos! – seguí gritando, apoyando a mi mejor amiga.

Alice rodó sobre si misma mientras Rose quedaba estampada en el piso, se levanto rápidamente y le gruño con furia, se dirijo a atacarla, pero era evidente que la habilidad de Alice de ver el futuro le ayudaría, así que la evito con facilidad, salto sobre su espalda mientras pasaba su brazo sobre la garganta de Rose, impidiéndole escapatoria alguna, con la otra mano sujeto sus brazos impidiendo que esta se moviera, Edward y Emmett soltaron los billetes, por la desilusión mientras Jasper y yo tomábamos lo que nos correspondía a cada uno sonriendo, apenas había terminado de recoger el ultimo billete cuando Edward se me acerco tomando su parte, nuevamente.

-Aun no – me dijo señalando a Alice y Rose, no se como pero Rosalie había logrado liberarse, tomo los billetes de mi mano mientras yo miraba ceñuda la batalla de mis locas hermanas.

Por un momento parecía q Alice volvería a acorralar a Rosalie, pero no fue a si, Rosalie giro sobre si misma, y con un tono de delicadeza y refinamiento, logró acorralarla, irónicamente contra el marco de la puerta impidiéndole escapar, sujeto cada una de las pequeñas manos de Alice, mientras ésta sólo rugía.

-Ganamos - dijeron Emmett y Edward en coro, quitándome el dinero de las manos – lo siento amor, para la próxima será – suspire derrotada, y gracias a Jasper la sensación fue peor.

Observe a las chicas y me di cuenta de que Rosalie era la q estaba ahora totalmente acorralada, me dirigí hacia Edward quien estaba contento por su victoria mientras le daba un beso apasionado y le quitaba el dinero con cautela, este quedo mas atontado por el beso q le di, q por el echo de q le haya robado.

-Aun no amor – dije señalando a Rosalie y Alice mientras me abanicaba con los billetes – ves, para la próxima será… - me di cuenta de que Amelia reía por lo bajo, al parecer le parecía muy graciosa la manera en la q engañe a Edward, yo solo le guiñe un ojo mientras le lanzaba una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ya basta! – todos no estremecimos ante la fuerte nota de autoridad de nuestro padre

-pero Papá, aun no a terminado, Rosalie aun puede ganar - Carlisle observo a Emmett con furia total y este solo agacho la cabeza.

- por que no se comportan como gente de su edad, y no me refiero a un montón de adolescentes inmaduros, me refiero a personas adultas y sensatas – se sentía la histeria es su voz, Amelia soltó a Carlisle por el miedo aforrándose a Esme – tienen mas de 92 años ya contrólense, además tenemos aquí a su nueva hermana y ustedes no parecen tomar conciencia de ello.

Todos tragamos saliva lentamente, era obvio que Carlisle estaba enojado pero no porque nos hayamos comportado así, bueno si era por eso, siempre nos comportábamos así la mayoría del tiempo en la que el siempre nos entendía, pero hoy debíamos mantenernos educados debido a Amelia, fije mis ojos en ella, se veía un poco avergonzada, por todo lo q había pasado.

-bella… - di un brinco cuando pronuncio mi nombre, observe como Edward movía la cabeza en señal de negación, lo que fuera que me iba a pedir era realmente malo – no te preocupes Edward, bella por favor quiero q le prestes unas prendas a Amelia solo por hoy – Alice y Rosalie estaban dispuestas a protestar, entonces Carlisle alzo un dedo para callarlas – ustedes señoritas será mejor que se preocupen en si mismas, bella se encargara de Amelia solo esta vez, y no las quiero en un radio de 100 metros lejos de la habitación de bella mientras este vistiendo a Mia entendido… - ambas agacharon la cabeza, mientras yo me ponía los nervios de punta, si no la dejaba como una diosa según decía Alice, estaría condenada a que amabas me odiaran –¿entendido?

-si señor – dijeron ambas, con un tono penoso, sus ropas estaban totalmente rasgadas.

-Muy bien ahora preocúpense en cambiarse de ropas, parecen mendigas – ambas se miraron la una a la otra dispuestas a pelear nuevamente por como se habían destrozado las prendas – ¡contrólense!

-Carlisle, si no te parece mucho problema, quisiera ser yo, la que elija como vestirse, podría pedir prestada las prendas de cada una, así no estarían tan molestas – dijo Amelia con una voz dulce y cordial.

-Por mi no hay problema – Chillo Alice, mientras una sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro.

-¡por mi parte tampoco! – agrego Rosalie para no quedarse atrás, las tres me miraron a mi esperando a q yo pusiera objeción alguna.

-¡Oh! No, por mi no hay problema – dije casi algo apenada.

-Muy bien Amelia, pero si necesitas ayuda solo grita y vendremos a rescatarte de las locas de mis hijas – dijo Carlisle con un tono malévolo, mientras tomaba a Esme de la mano.

-Espera un segundo cariño – dijo Esme, me pregunto q tendría q agregar – Bella, polera; Alice pantalones, Rosalie, zapatos y accesorios.

- ¡Que! – Chillo Alice – no es justo porque ella los accesorios y zapatos – cruzo sus pequeños bracitos haciendo un puchero.

-Porque amor, tu te llevaras a Amelia de compras mas tarde ¿recuerdas? – La sonrisa que se le había formado a Rosalie desapareció – y tu Rosalie ayudaras a Mia a redecorar su habitación ¿entendido? – Ambas se miraron por un momento.

-Bien – dijeron con sus perfectas voces.

-Muy bien ya escucharon a su madre, bella, hija por favor, empieza tu – me dijo mi padre, se veía algo preocupado, yo solo asentí mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Amelia, y la conducía hacia mi habitación y la de Edward, cuando entramos Amelia parecía estar a gusto.

-¿Fue terrorífico verdad? – le pregunte con esperanza de hacerla reír.

- No te lo imaginas – caminamos hacia mi armario, Mia se sorprendió por el tamaño.

-¡Guao! – me encogí de hombros esta es una consecuencia de tener una hermana a la que le gusta ir de compras casi todos los días – es increíble…

- Es por causa de Alice, a ella le gusta mucho comprar – sonreí al recordar la vez en la q fuimos de compras a Valentino, pobre Jazz aun recuerdo su expresión – Edward y yo hemos tenido que agrandar nuestra alcoba por las incesantes compras.

-Oh… - contemplo nuevamente la habitación, observe como su rostro se tornaba de sorpresa al ver una cama matrimonial – yo creí… q los Vampiros dormían en ataúdes – me dijo algo apenada.

- A eso… - no pude evitar reír, sus preguntas eran casi similares a las que yo tenía cuando era humana y me encontré por primera vez en la casa de los cullen – no creas todo lo q ves en la tele, de verdad tanta ficción te hará daño… bueno, adelante, mi armario es tu armario.

Ella sonrió, mientras se adentraba a lo q parecía ser una tienda compacta, en mi habitación, caminamos unos segundos hasta q ella eligió un simple polo blanco con el logo de Jack el rey calabaza, en el y una casaca negra que resaltaba mucho su nívea piel, los dejo separados mientras iba a la habitación de Alice por los pantalones, luego a la de Rosalie por los zapatos y todo, después volvería nuevamente a mi habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse, así no se sentiría presionada con Rose y Alice.

Regreso al cabo de unos treinta minutos, me explico q Rose y Alice trataban de convencerla de q una cosa era mejor q otra, pero termino eligiendo lo q ella quería, y le gustaba mucho; de Alice eligió unos pantalones negros sueltos que tenían unos incrustes de plata y bordados de flores totalmente hermosas; Rosalie le dio unas sandalias de taco bajo de color plateado con negro que caían a la perfección con su atuendo, se ducho y cambio rápidamente mientras preguntaba mi opinión, tenia q admitirlo, se ponga lo q se ponga, ella seguía siendo hermosa y su atuendo la hacia ver totalmente linda, encantadora y a la ves algo ruda.

Cuando salimos de la habitación notamos que el cuarto de Mia estaba siendo desalojado por Rose mientras Alice la miraba furiosa, cuando nos vio se nos acerco lentamente sin dejar de ver a Rosalie.

-Amelia ven por favor – Amelia ya no se encontraba con nosotras, había ido al piso principal en donde estaban todos, me pregunte para que la habría llamado Carlisle.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos contemplamos por un segundo, luego bajamos a toda prisa, cuando llegamos todos estaban contemplando las noticias, me acerque lentamente hacia Edward quien me sentó en su regazo besando mi frente, en las noticias se encontraba el general Crowder, anunciando la muerte de su hija, era una gran ceremonia, todos ahí eran mayormente militares, también se encontraba el tal Paris Black quien quedo viudo antes de tiempo, en frente de los principales había un ataúd cubierto con el símbolo nacional, en el q supuestamente se encontraba el cuerpo de Amelia, la observe, ella estaba al lado de Esme, observando con cautela todo lo q pasaba.

-¿Tu que opinas Edward? – pregunto Carlisle a mi ángel

-No tengo idea, si es q el lo armo supongo q no tiene deseos de buscar a Amelia – todos contemplamos a Mia, quien miraba ceñuda la figura de su padre – Mia…

-Le da igual, lo conozco, no le importo en lo absoluto – respondió con tristeza – bueno, prácticamente esta es una señal de el para mi, prácticamente me esta diciendo que si vuelvo o si me encuentra no dudara en matarme.

-¿Cómo puede hacerle eso un Padre a una hija? – pregunto Esme totalmente indignada, consolando a la de pobre de Amelia.

-Es que el no es mi Papa, nunca se enteraron ¿verdad? – Nos miro por un segundo – el simplemente me adopto cuando yo tenia apenas un año de nacida, se caso con mi mamá, luego ella salio embarazada, Crowder se puso muy contento ante la noticia, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas q sea un varón, siempre me ignoraba, por eso mi madre pasaba a mayor parte del tiempo jugando conmigo, luego cuando llego el día tan esperado… - hizo una pausa mientras torcía los labios – mi mamá falleció junto con mi hermanito, al parecer el bebe venia mal y mi mamá no tuvo fuerzas para continuar con el trabajo de parto y ahí quedaron, desde entonces Crowder me maldijo, decía q yo tenia la culpa de q su hijo hubiera muerto, creí q me dejaría en un orfanato, pero no fue así, decidió conservarme, además todo el mundo ya me conocía como Amelia Crowder, y el en ocasiones se sentía orgulloso de tenerme como hija solo por lo bella q era, ahí se le prendió el foco y decidió comprometerme con Paris… un total y completo idiota, luego decidí escapar y así fue como me encontró Alice – dijo sonriéndole – y ahora estoy con ustedes, claro si así lo permiten.

-Claro q si Mia bebe – Esme sostuvo a Mia entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos.

- El se pierde un chica tan bella como tu – dijo Emmett sobando la cabeza de Amelia y cubriéndola totalmente con la gorra de su casaca.

-El padre de Amelia nos ahorro el trabajo, pero de todas maneras pienso que debemos irnos de aquí, no debemos darle oportunidad alguna de q la encontré – sugirió mi ángel.

-Porque no vamos con Eleazar por unos meses, por parte le haría bien a Mia el ir adaptándose a lo q es – sugirió Carlisle, a mi no me agrado la idea para nada, ahí estaría la víbora de Tanya, y si se le acerca a Edward no se que seria capas de hacer.

* * *

**_Weno llego la hora de los saludos xD:_**

**_AdaWongTN: Oie Hackera xD, mentira amix. Gaxias x leer mi Fic T.T y por apyarme con esta historia=) preparte para Cullen's real life xD. (loka =p)xD_**

**_Makise: Gracias por leer mi fic y alentarme para seguir ecrbiendolo!! =) un bexo enorme, y si a mi tambien, me gutsan mucho Alice y Jasper xD son lo maximo =)_**

**_nonblondes: Muhcas gracias por leer mi Fic xD!! no te preocupes vas a saber mas de los Cullen prontito =)!! un bexo muaaa xxD_**

**_UN BEXO PA TOOS Y GRACIAS DE VERDAD =) sigan mandando sus opiniones pinchando GO!! xD bye _**

**_besoz! a tooz =)_**


	5. Denali

**_Hola aki les dejo mi 5º capitulo, son las 2:am sufro de insmnio =o asi k lo subi xD_**

**_

* * *

_**

Denali

Carlisle POV:

Apenas Mia acepto, decidimos ir a Alaska, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi querido amigo Eleazar del aquelarre de Denali, pero a la ves estaba algo asustado, de cómo se tomaría lo de Mia; y bella… espero q no halla problemas entre Tanya y ella; bella nunca conoció a Tanya, desde que se convirtió en Vampira, todas las veces que visitamos a Eleazar, Tanya siempre se las ingeniaba para irse de casa, al igual q bella se las ingeniaba para no verla nunca y así ambas nunca se conocieron mutuamente, pero esta ves estábamos yendo por sorpresa, q rayos es absurdo el tener dudas, Tanya es una mujer muy madura, al igual q mi hija bella, estoy cien por ciento seguro de q no sucederá nada.

- Ya vamos a llegar – susurro Amelia algo impaciente, mientras conversaba con Rosalie, era increíble como ambas habían logrado reforzar su amistad en estos últimos dos días.

- Falta poco… - la calme lo mas q pude mientras volvía a concentrarme en la carretera, de ves en cuando observaba a Esme de reojo, no necesitaba leer su mente como para saber q estaba totalmente feliz de tener otra hija, y q además esta la quería como si en verdad fuera su madre, se podría decir q Amelia a llegado a ser la favorita de Esme ya q le da la sensación de querer protegerla a cada momento.

- Ellos si duermen en ataúdes – dijo mi hijo – cuidado Amelia, katrina y Tanya suelen ser muy agresivas con las nuevas, no es verdad Rose – Rosalie le sonrió, al parecer ambos se habían puesto en complicidad para asustar a Mia, _**Tranquila hija…**_, pensé, _**ambos están bromeando**_; Mia me sonrió y le saco la lengua a Emmett.

-¡Oh! Vamos Papá, no es divertido si le dices la verdad – hizo una mueca mientras yo reía en mi mente por haberle arruinado el plan.

-Bueno ya fue Emmett deja a Mia en paz – respondió Rosalie – tranquila Mia estoy segura de q Katrina, Carmen, Eleazar y tanya te trataran muy bien no te preocupes.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto q Tanya la va a tratar muy bien, en especial a Edward – escuchamos un fuerte chirrido, era el Audi Coupé de bella, obviamente lo escucho, y obviamente iba a matar a Emmett – jajaja – Emmett comenzó a reír, yo solo pude pedirle disculpas a Edward en mi mente, de seguro estaría sufriendo por calmar a bella y convencerla de q Tanya es solo una hermana para el.

- Ni te lo imaginas papá – me dijo Mia con una enorme sonrisa, _**¿Edward esta muy frustrado?,**_ le pregunte.

-¡Emmett vas a morir! - escuchamos a Edward gritar desde el pequeño Audi Coupé de bella, esa era una respuesta mas que suficiente, si estaba frustrado.

Pasaron solo tres horas cuando al fin llegamos a casa de Eleazar, baje del carro mientras me dirigía rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a mi hermosa esposa, ella me sonrió mientras me besaba en los labios, la cargue rodeando mis manos en su cintura.

-¡Iuggg! - escuche a Emmett, quejarse – ¡amor de ancianos! - ¿Cómo q ancianos? Apenas soy unos años mayor que el.

-Emmett ya veras – mi esposa me soltó y comenzó a perseguir a Emmett, mientras este se dio a la fuga, pronto lo alcanzo, y este la levanto lo mas alto que pudo mientras ella gritaba y sonreía.

- ¡Bájame ya Emm! – Grito mientras reía – ya bájame hijo – yo solo sonreía.

- ¡Carlisle! Oh querido amigo cuanto tiempo a pasado – Mi querido amigo Eleazar se me acerco mientras me daba un gran abraso, pronto sus tres hermosas hijas estaban a su lado con una enorme sonrisa, al igual q mi querida Esme al lado mió – Veo q tu hijo no a cambiado en nada – sonrió mientras se apartaba y daba paso a sus hijas.

-Mucho gusto en verte Carlisle, Esme – Katrina, se acerco a nosotros dándonos un beso y un abrazo, al igual que Carmen y Tanya, esta ultima se veía Feliz, y a la ves, triste Eleazar la observo y comenzó a reír.

-Veo que as venido solo con tu esposa y tus ¿dos hijos…? – Rosalie ya se encontraba a mi lado – ¡Oh!, Rosalie, tan hermosa como siempre.

-Un gusto de verte Eleazar – susurro mi hija lo mas encantadora, que podía – Tanya, Katrina, Carmen – asintió hacia ellas en señal de saludo, en estos momentos era imposible creer que mi hija solía comportarse como una fiera.

-Un gusto igualmente Rosalie – contesto Carmen por las tres, Eleazar se acerco a ella mientras besaba su mano.

-La flor mas hermosa y rara que alguna ves vi – susurro Eleazar, mientras Rosalie disfrutaba del halago, Katrina, Carmen y Tanya rieron por lo bajo.

-Eleazar – susurro mi hijo mientras colocaba su brazo protector sobre Rosalie.

-Emmett – saludo mi amigo mientras reía, entonces recordé la pregunta de Eleazar.

-No hemos venido solos, Jasper y Alice se han retrasado un poco, al igual q Edward y bella – Pude observar como a Tanya se le iluminaba el rostro, me parecía extraño que no haya puesto ya una excusa para marcharse, de seguro vio lo estupida q era la postura q había tomado con bella.

-Zorra… - escuchamos la palabra en susurros que provenía de mi coche.

–Y mi nueva hija – _**Amelia ven**_ _**aquí, conoce a nuestros amigos, tranquila Tanya no va a matarte, ella no sabe que puedes leer su mente, pero preferiría q mantengas lo q ella haya pensado en secreto**_ – Amelia…

-Eleazar, ella es mi nueva hija – Amelia bajo lentamente del coche mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia nosotros con una sonrisa, pude ver como a Katrina le hervía el rostro de la envidia, ahora tenia otra rival, que era tan hermosa como Rosalie y por supuesto mucho mas hermosa q ella.

- Carlisle no cabe duda de q tienes una preciosa niña – se acerco a Amelia quien se acomodo junto a Rosalie, hizo una reverencia frente a ella mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba, Mia solo sonreía – Señorita Amelia le presento a mis hijas… - hizo señas a sus hijas para q se acercaran – Tanya, Carmen y Katrina.

-Un gusto Carmen… - Sonrió hacia Carmen y luego su expresión se volvió Fría – Tanya… Katrina – al mencionar el nombre de la ultima giro el rostro en señal de desprecio, no puedo creerlo, las hijas de Eleazar habían sido groseras en sus pensamientos, _**¿lo fueron Verdad?**_ Pregunte a mi hija, ella me asintió, mientras volteaba y miraba con furia a Tanya y a Katrina - ¡No estoy loca! – Grito en dirección Tanya – y mucho menos soy una ciliconeada operada – grito a Katrina, no quería ni imaginarme en lo q habían pensado, para ofenderla así, Todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos a excepción de mi Familia, Esme estaba avergonzada, Emmett se veía muy divertido grabando la pelea en su celular, le mire con desaprobación y este solo se encogió de hombros mientras Rosalie miraba con el ceño fruncido a Katrina, siempre había existido una rivalidad entre ellas por la belleza – y para tu información – miro muy enojada a Tanya, mientras llegaban el Jeep y el audi con mis demás hijos, q mal momento… - si puedo leer mentes, como tu deseado y erótico Edward, y sabes q ¡tu estupido plan para cautivar a mi hermano no dará resultado!, el no caería ante tan poca cosa como tu, si tiene a bella con el!

-Amelia… - puse una mano sobre los hombros de mi hija, para tratar de calmarla, fue demasiada información la que nos dio; Tanya aun tenia la quijada abierta, al igual q sus hermanas, Katrina dio un paso adelante y Eleazar la detuvo, al igual q yo detuve a Mia quien estaba dispuesta a seguir; Rosalie estaba avanzando cuando Emmett la cargo en brazos.

-Hola Tanya – saludo Alice con una divertida sonrisa, al igual q Jasper – Eleazar, Katrina, Carmen.

-Hola Alice – saludo Carmen, las chicas aun seguían mirándose.

-Katrina, esta no es manera de tratar a nuestra nueva invitada – dijo Eleazar, pronto Katrina se calmo mientras miraba con desprecio a Mia; _**Por favor hija contrólate**_, le rogué en mi mente, _**son nuestros amigos no queremos peleas con ellos**_; ella suspiro y se calmo, Emmett bajo a Rosalie quien se abrazo de Mia.

-Que gusto Eleazar – exclamo Edward con una sonrisa divertida, mientras bella caminaba de la mano con el, hacia nosotros – Carmen, Katrina… Tanya – esta se irguió rápidamente, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y le saludaba con la mano.

-Muchacho q bueno es verte – exclamo Eleazar, pero ahora ya no bromeaba, ni fastidiaba a Edward con que seria su yerno, como antes. No nada por el estilo, no lo haría mas, mucho menos en frente de bella – Señora de Cullen… - Tomo la mano de bella mientras la besaba, Tanya dio un bufido por lo bajo mientras Edward le mandaba una mirada seria y Mia una mirada de prevención.

-Un gusto igualmente – agrego bella, mientras observaba con tranquilidad a Tanya, quien no se esforzaba en parecer amable en lo absoluto, tal vez me equivoque y la única madura aquí sea bella – Que bueno es volver a verlas, Carmen, Katrina.

- Tanya, te presento a mi esposa – dijo Edward tomando la mano a bella – es irónico q no se hayan podido ver en estos últimos 59 años, Tanya me apeno mucho el no verte en nuestra boda querida hermana… - Edward soltó a bella para que se presentara, esta camino con cautela hacia Tanya mientras, levantaba la mano en la q tenia la alianza de matrimonio, _**por favor bella, no puede ser, tu también, espero q esto no cause una pelea**_, _**y tu Edward citando lo del matrimonio**_, mi hijo se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a Emmett.

-Un verdadero gusto Tanya, es bueno conocerte al fin – bella estrecho la mano de Tanya mientras esta se la volteaba para observar mejor el anillo.

-Un gusto igualmente, Isabella swan – dijo con fan de dejarla fuera del apellido Cullen, no lo podía creer.

-De Cullen - agrego bella, fastidiando más a Tanya, Alice rió por lo bajo al igual q Rose.

-Este… bueno querido Carlisle planean quedarse con nosotros una temporada verdad, no aceptare un no por respuesta, claro q no – Eleazar sostuvo con la mirada a Tanya, vigilando sus movimientos, para q no iniciase una pelea; bella camino de vuelta hacia Edward mientras este tomaba su mano,

-Por supuesto, ese es el plan, espero no sea molestia alguna - este me miro incrédulo.

-cuando toda tu familia a sido una molestia para mi Carlisle – me respondió ofendido, yo solo sonreí mientras observaba a Esme – Carmen, hija por favor, conduce a los cullen a sus habitaciones, antes de q decidan escapar jajaja.

-Por supuesto - Carmen, era la más tranquila del clan de Denali. – Síganme por favor – camino hacia la casa y nosotros la seguimos.

-Emmett, Edward, Jasper traigan las maletas – camine de la mano con Esme mientras charlaba con Eleazar, tenia mucho tiempo q no hablaba con el, cuando Carmen paso por el lado de sus hermanas les mando una mirada severa, ambas dieron media vuelta y se marcharon.

-Tranquila Mia – dijo Edward, _**¿Edward, que dijeron?,**_ este solo me hizo una mueca mientras observaba el fastidio el la cara de Mia – Katrina es algo vanidosa – respondió.

-¡Oh!, no se preocupe esta… bien de verdad – respondió Mia a la pregunta q Eleazar le formulo en su mente – no se preocupe de verdad, créame q las entiendo.

Todos ingresamos a la inmensa casa de Eleazar, Carmen nos condujo a nuestras habitaciones, tengo q admitir, que todo estaba bien, por ahora… ¬¬, cuando entre a mi habitación, mi hermosa esposa beso mi mejilla, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas a Esme, quien formaba una fuerte cadena con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estábamos apunto de tener algo intimo, cuando Emmett azoto la puerta causando q nos sobresaltáramos, soltó nuestras maletas, dispuesto a molestarnos.

-¡No empieces Emmett! – este rió y salio de la habitación, mire nuevamente a mi esposa y esta aun me sonreía.

-¿En que estábamos? - pregunte algo travieso mientras subía lentamente mis manos por su cintura, estaba apunto de incitarme cuando…

-¡Papá! – escuche gritar a Edward, bufe por lo bajo mientras Esme rascaba su cabeza algo molesta – ¡Ves las ideas q le das a Emmett!

-¡Emmett Cullen contrólate o dile adiós al Jeep! Soy capaz de dárselo a Katrina y no dudo q ella lo rechace –amenace a mi hijo mientras miraba el techo frustrado, aun con las manos en la cintura de mi esposa, Esme tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme lentamente, luego su beso se hizo mas agresivo, la cargue mientras me apretaba mas contra ella, se podría decir q estábamos apunto cuando… si nuevamente…

-Carlisle, o Vaya lo siento mucho, deberías considerar el cerrar la puerta – Eleazar comenzó a reír – ya tendrán tiempo para eso después, ven Carlisle tengo que mostrarte unos avances de mis investigaciones.

- voy en un segundo Eleazar – cuando Eleazar se fue, mire a Esme con esperanzas de q aun se sintiera algo romántica, mi frágil esposa cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras arqueaba una ceja - ¿Qué?

-jajaja, Olvídalo amor, no deberíamos hacer esto en casa de los amigos, no es apropiado además, estoy segura q Emmett y Rosalie, no se controlaran, con ellos será mas q suficiente, para avergonzarnos – se encogió de hombros mientras yo me recostaba en su frente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le di un beso rápido mientras me dirigía a toda velocidad al despacho de Eleazar, antes de q mis fuerzas se derrumben y solo caiga ante la sed de un hombre.

* * *

**_Weno uaz a todos xD creo k sufro de insomnio òó x que no e podido pegar un ojo, si son las dos de la mañana y recién acabo este capt. Me emocione demasiado así k decidi subirlo xD pa toaz aquellas q sufren de insomnio como yo xD_**

**_Un saludo y bexos pa toaz aquellas q me apoyan xD espero sus opiniones y criticas solo pinxen GO! Y dejenme un review pa seguir con la historia =)_**

**_Carlisle: BU!! Yo tenía ganas de estar con Esme._**

**_Autora: PA la próxima será xD_**

**_Carlisle: a mala te crees! ¬¬_**

**_Autora: =p malo! Ahora te castro p el siguiente capt._**

**_Carlisle: ¡no! :S_**

**_Tanya: al q deberían castrar es a Emmett xD_**

**_Autora: a ti kien te invito ¬¬_**

**_xD bexos pa toaz espero sus reviews!! Muak! =)_**


	6. Plush!

**Weno Uaz!! a tooz, antes que nada sorry por la pequeña demora esk estav distraida y no tenia inspiracion xD pero weno a aki les dejo mi nuevo Fic!**

* * *

¡PLUSH!

Mia POV:

Estaba de camino a mi habitación, cuando la tal Katrina me detuvo, se encontraba recostada sobre el marco de mi puerta, mientras me miraba seriamente, no se porque pero bloqueaba sus pensamientos, pero claro, era tan torpe que de vez en cuando se le salían pequeñas palabras, como: desafió, incoherencia, absurda, estupida… òó ya no podía mas me estaba alterando, si seguía escuchándola, seria capaz de lanzarme encima de ella.

La mire un vez mas, mientras alzaba la pierna derecha hacia ella, esta sonrió, luego con la pierna aun levantada, gire sobre mi misma, en dirección al cuarto de Alice, iría con Rosalie, pero lo q ella esta haciendo con Emmett es sumamente asqueroso para mi, habían encontrado el disfraz de campanita súper pequeño de rosalie, q había sido puesto "accidentalmente" en su maleta; Katrina se quedo absorta cuando me aleje de ella.

- ¡jum! – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho; cuando hacia eso una arruga se le formaba en la frente.

_**(Claro, cobarde**__** ¡escapa!)**_

Me detuve instantáneamente, se q Carlisle me a explicado ya lo q son ellos para el, pero Katrina podía ser tan, tan… mejor me voy, de todas maneras lo q fuera q este pensando, le ganaría sin problema alguno.

Cuando llegue al cuarto de Alice ella ya estaba ahí, miro sobre mi hombro a Katrina quien no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Díselo Katrina – dijo Alice, al parecer tuvo una visión, con migo Katrina, bella y Tanya, o no eso era malo, que digo eso era muy malo – un poco de sana competencia no les ara daño a ustedes dos.

_**(Vamos Mia, creo q Katrina quiere enmendarse contigo y ser tu amiga, además una competencia sobre hielo no hace daño)**_

_**(No esta mal, que dices, Amelia, o tienes miedo de q pueda ganarte)**_

Yo q trataba de ser algo dramática, cuando me aleje de ella, pero no, alguien tenia q sugerir una sana competencia sobre hielo, perfecto… no iré sola, bella y Alice tendrán q venir conmigo, Rosalie… ella q siga con lo suyo mientras yo no pueda presenciar eso todo esta bien; además no voy a arriesgarme a quitarle una hija a Eleazar.

-Por mi esta bien, pero… Alice y Bella vendrán conmigo – arquee un poco mi cuerpo en dirección Katrina, para poder observarla.

_**(Mmm… ja! Miedosa, temes ir sola, acaso temes de q pueda hacerte daño)**_

_**(Bueno yo voy, por mi no hay problema y…. bella también va, al igual q Tanya y Carmen)**_

- entonces Tanya va conmigo, al igual q mi hermana Carmen – dijo mientras se iba hacia la planta principal – te veo en dos horas… - se mostraba cordial, pero a mi no me engaña.

-¿snowboarding Katrina? – pregunte algo inocente, antes de q se alejar totalmente mientras a Alice se le iluminaba el rostro por ir a comprar toda la ropa y equipo necesario.

- ¡e… SIP! – Me respondió – claro si te parece bien.

_**(¡Oh!, rayos Tanya va a matarme, nunca le gusto el **__**snowboarding**_

-Claro, por mi no hay problema – dije, me sentía algo confiada, había practicado snowboarding una vez de niña, además era muy buena con el skate así q creo q ganare sin problema alguno estoy segura.

-¡Vamos Amelia tenemos mucho q comprar! – exclamo Alice, pronto, Rosalie estuvo con nosotras. – Vamos por bella también – agrego.

-Yo también voy –Rose nos acompaño, por bella, al principio ella se negó pero luego decidió aceptar, le gustaba la idea de competir con Tanya, aunque no tuviera

Mucha experiencia en este deporte.

Nos llevamos el Jeep de Emmett, compramos todo lo q necesitábamos, yo me compre una tabla negra, y conjunto q consistía en un pantalón a cuadros, una casaca negra, y unas zapatillas negras con rayas amarillas; Bella compro una tabla azul, un pantalón crema y una casaca verde oscura; Rosalie se compro todo un conjunto blanco y una tabla rosa; Alice compro un pantalón crema, una casaca naranja manchada y una tabla rosa oscura, no se resistió y me compro todo un conjunto Rosa ¬¬, "solo por si acaso…" me dijo, yo rodé mis ojos y nos dirigimos a la caja, de paso compramos lentes de nieve para cada una, Rose se compro un gorro de color gris que le quedaba bien, el cajero nos hizo un increíble descuento, me pareció verlo babear aun cuando salimos de la tienda, pobre chico, no supo q hacer en cuanto entramos, y mucho menos cuando Alice le pidió su opinión sobre varios conjuntos.

Llegamos rápidamente a casa de Eleazar, nos cambiamos y fuimos a practicar un momento en una colina que era muy buena.

Tenia q admitirlo, Bella, Alice y Rosalie eran muy buenas, me sorprendió q bella sea tan buena considerando q en la mente de Rose y Alice, siempre la comparan de cómo era antes y de cómo es ahora, yo solo reía, me parecía increíble que esa chica no pudiera caminar en una superficie plana y limpia, sin encontrar con q tropezarse.

_**(¿Por qué Tanya**__** y Katrina tenían q estropearlo?)**_

_**(Katrina no puedo creer que seas tan competitiva, apenas conoces a esta chica y ya la estas retando, que vergüenza, no voy a permitir q crees conflictos entre nuestra familia y la de Carlisle)**_

- e esto… - Katrina se acerco a nosotras, algo apenada – no podremos competir hoy, a mi hermana Tanya y Carmen, no les parece bien – me frunció el ceño, como si yo tuviera la culpa.

-No hay problema Katrina – respondió bella, Alice, Rosalie y yo le quedamos mirando, tal vez ella se sentía algo incomoda con la idea de tener q competir con Tanya.

_**(¡Que!, así no mas, me aleje a regañadientes de Emmett para esto)**_

_**(¡Hay!, todo lo que compramos fue por gusto, ahora no podré ver a Amelia con ese lindo conjunto rosa!, todo mi plan para mancharla y obligarle a cambiarse se estropeo)**_

La quede mirando con gesto de 0o, planeaba mancharme a propósito, ya veo el motivo por el cual bloqueaba su mente.

-bueno nosotras nos quedaremos un momento mas, a estrenar nuestros equipos – sugirió Alice, que mas da, ya los habíamos comprado, así que el practicar un momento no mataría a nadie, pero tendría que cuidarme de ella.

_**(Tanya fue la única q se salio con la suya, no es justo)**_

_**(Bella siempre a sido muy comprensiva, por eso me cae tan bien, me alegra que halla arreglado esa reunión para Edward y Tanya, **__**así por fin arreglaran sus problemas)**_

Reunión, ¿Qué reunión? Yo nunca escuche que bella mencionara algo sobre eso, además con lo q tengo entendido, se q bella preferiría clavarse alfileres en los ojos antes de dejar que Tanya estuviera a solas con Edward.

Cuando Carmen y Katrina se marcharon nuevamente a casa, no resistí la oportunidad de preguntarle a bella.

- esto… bella – ella volteo inmediatamente hacia mi.

-¿Si...? – me pregunto mientras recogía su tabla.

-¿Donde esta Edward? – le pregunte ahora con algo mas de valor, Rosalie y Alice me miraron como diciendo "¡en casa de Eleazar obvio da!", pero en sus pensamientos, en el fondo ellas sabían que mi pregunta tenia un sentido profundo.

-en casa obviamente… - me contesto, obvio que esta en casa, debo hacer mejor mis preguntas.

-no, creo que no me explique bien – esta ves ella me observo algo atenta, era obvio que no sabia lo que estaba pasando, ni nada acerca de la supuesta "reunión "entre Edward y Tanya - ¿Con quien esta Edward?

-Con jasper y Emmett… ¿no? – huy la que se armo, esta chica no sabia nada – Amelia, ¡¿con quien esta Edward?! – sus manos se clavaron en mis hombros mientras me sacudía con mucha fuerza, casi impidiéndome hablar – dime, que es lo q sabes y yo no… ¡habla! ¡Por favor dime!

- e-s-t-a… c-o-n—me siguió sacudiendo con fuerza, pronto Rosalie y Alice se le acercaron y la detuvieron.

-¡para ya bella! – le grito Rosalie, vi como bella comenzaba a gruñirle, seria mejor que empezara a hablar antes de que la visión de Alice se cumpla y bella mate a rose en lugar de tanya – si le sigues agitando así, no entenderás nada, deja que nos explique - bella me observo algo alarmada y apresurada, dispuesta a volver a sacudirme, vi como sus brazos comenzaban a levantarse así que tuve que gritar.

-¡Edward esta con Tanya! – grite por mi vida, vi como sus brazos cayeron y su rostro se tornaba triste, de seguro pensando q Edward ya no la amaba y bla, bla, bla - ¡basta tonta! El te ama, eso ni lo dudes – me miro algo suplicante, mientras Alice la abrazaba – escuche a Carmen pensar, en que tu eras muy buena y que le caías súper bien.

-Omite los detalles y ve directo al punto – si que estaba desesperada, ¿Quién no?

-bueno la cosa es q Carmen pensó, que tu eras muy buena por haber organizado una reunión para Edward y Tanya, para que así arreglen sus diferencias o algo así, por eso es q no dejo q Katrina compitiera con nosotras, pensaba q seria muy grosero, luego de que tu fueras tan "amable"- hice un gesto con los dedos - con tanya... – el rostro de bella se lleno de furia, mientras sus manos lograron hacerle agujeros a la casaca de Alice.

-¡Esa arpía es una… ¡aaaa!, ¡ Voy a matarla!- camino hacia el coche de Emmett – Ya vera como se atreve – rebusco entre su bolsa el celular.

Alice tuvo una visión, nos encontrábamos en el patio de Eleazar, podía ver a bella peleando con Tanya, y bella logro ganar, ya que era mucho mas joven q tanya y por ende, mucho mas fuerte, luego la imagen se puso algo borrosa y vislumbré a tanya saliendo de un cráter de agua totalmente empapada con algo detrás q no pude ver bien, la imagen de tanya era totalmente humillante, comencé a reír sin querer, pero luego todo desapareció cuando bella comenzó a marcar los primeros números del teléfono de Edward.

-¡Bella aguarda! – me acerque a ella y le arranche el celular antes de que presionara el botón "send"

-Dámelo, me va a escuchar – trato de quitarme el celular, pronto Alice estuvo con nosotras al igual q Rose, Alice le explico todo lo que vio a bella mientras Rosalie comenzó a reír.

-Por eso bella, si lo llamas la visión no se cumplirá, vallamos por sorpresa – bella le observo, lo medito por un momento y luego asintió con una enorme sonrisa – hace mucho quería una oportunidad como esta, y aquí esta. ¡Vallamos!

Todas le sonreímos mientras nos metíamos al coche nuevamente, recogimos todo el equipo y lo acomodamos bien, me sujetaba al asiento como podía, cuando bella estaba furiosa daba miedo, tenia q admitirlo, su rostro era aterrador, en momentos como este, me alegra el no poder leer su mente.

Llegamos a casa de Eleazar en cuestión de segundos, bella se desabrocho todos los cinturones del jeep en cuestión de segundos, le sujete el hombro mientras le hacia señas con el dedo para que se callara, con esperanzas de que tanya y Edward no nos hallan escuchado, revise los pensamientos alrededor de la casa y todo estaba bien, Tanya ni nos había sentido, estaba tan ocupada tratando de hacer sentir mal a Edward por haberla rechazado que hasta el no se había percatado; escribí en un papel que debíamos ser sigilosas, que Edward y Tanya se encontraban en el hall que tenia un enorme ventanal que daba al patio.

Salimos rápido y silenciosamente del Jeep y corrimos directo al hall, Tanya sujetaba el rostro de Edward y este la miraba totalmente aterrado, ella ni se había percatado de nosotras, estaba tan concentrada, en su momento, "su primer beso" con el hombre al que amaba, mientras Edward totalmente confundido por lo q Tanya estaba pensando, además de asustado, la veía como un monstruo q le arrancaría el cuello.

_**(Por fin, por fin Edward me correspondes)**_

_**(Que ago, que ago, necesito ayuda, que ago, como paso esto, estábamos hablando de lo feliz que yo era con bella y luego esto, pero como? No yo no quiero… Tanya es un monstruo, ¡bella auxilio! ¿Qué ago?)**_

-¡Tu… bruja aleja las manos de mi esposo! – bella gruño fuertemente, mientras Tanya soltaba a Edward y la miraba alarmada.

-bella… - susurro Tanya, no se lo esperaba, pensaba que Katrina nos retendría, pero no contaba con q Carmen lo arruinaría todo.

Bella salto sobre Tanya rompiendo el enorme ventanal, rodaron directamente hacia la un montículo enorme de nieve mientras todos corríamos detrás de ellas, todos estaban alarmados mientras cierta persona estaba confundida.

_**(No entiendo, que paso)**_

-asimila todo quieres, fue una trampa de tu amiguita para que le hicieras caso – eso era, una trampa y yo había caído también, Katrina había ido a mi cuarto a retarme, bloqueando sus pensamientos, me distraería creando esa estupida competencia en la que los chicos no querrían ir, así solo iríamos, yo bella Alice, Rose y ella, así Tanya tendría tiempo de cocinar su pequeño plan, ahora todo encajaba; lance un gruñido, había sido utilizada, no lo puedo creer.

(¿Qué ha sido eso?)

(¿Q fue eso? Se escucho del hall, acaso Tanya habrá discutido con Edward?)

(Jajaja de seguro Edward arrojo a Tanya por el ventanal)

(Las chicas están aquí… hay no, con razón será mejor que valla)

(Tanya… que demonios haces, bella te ha dado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Edward y tú lo arruinas)

(Las chicas volvieron, de seguro bella recapacito su decisión y se enojo al dejar que Tanya estuviera con Edward)

Pronto todos llegaron al patio, Esme se abrazo a Carlisle mientras los chicos miraban estupefactos la pelea entre bella y Tanya, era de miedo; Jasper se le acerco a Edward y lo movió, este no reacciono.

-¡Edward! – le lanzo una manotada y este recién reacciono.

-¡Jasper que demonios haces! – se enojo mientras captaba todo.

-Dios Edward que suerte, dos mujeres están peleando por ti – todos estábamos totalmente pasmados.

Ambas rodaron hacia lo que parecía ser un estanque, bueno lo que era un estanque, estaba totalmente cubierto de hielo, pero la superficie no se veía muy estable que digamos, Tanya se puso en pie mientras bella se disponía a saltarle encima nuevamente rugiendo y rugiendo, ambas se acercaron y comenzaron a rasguñarse nuevamente, bella logro arrancar una fuerte cantidad del cabello de Tanya, Jasper y Emmett se sujetaron las cabezas mientras gritaban ¡auch! Como si ellos hubieran sido los afectados, mientras Eleazar y Carlisle hacían un gesto de dolor, Esme se cubría el rostro por la pena, mientras Rose y Alice, sujetaban un celular, al parecer estaban grabando la pelea, me esperaría eso de Emmett pero no de ellas, Tanya abofeteo a bella y esta le gruño horrible, asta yo me estremecí por el sonido, nadie hizo nada, ni si quiera yo pude, todos estábamos totalmente idiotizados, esto era algo q siempre habíamos deseado ver desde q llegamos a denali.

-Tanya sujeto por el cuello a bella, mientras esta hacia lo mismo, luego solo pudimos escuchar un ¡crac! Y ambas desaparecieron.

-¡bella! – grito Edward.

-Oh! Por dios Tanya, Tanya, Bella! – carmen corrió hacia el hueco que se formo en el estanque, al igual que Carlisle, Esme Eleazar y Edward, la primera en salir fue Tanya, parecía un gato delgaducho totalmente empapado, y todo el maquillaje que se había puesto para Edward termino regado sobre su rostro, Carmen la ayudo a salir, mientras Edward ayudaba a bella, Esme se le acerco paro ayudarla, al igual que Carlisle, Edward logro sacar a bella fácilmente, se veía mal pero no tanto como Tanya, Alice tuvo nuevamente otra visión que sucedería en cuestión de segundos, Edward también la vio, observo el piso y el cráter que se había formado, este comenzó a hacerse mas grande, salto fuera del estanque con bella en sus brazos mientras, el cráter termina de abrirse rápidamente y Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Esme y Carlisle caían a este.

Alce Rose, Jazz y Emmett se quedaron con la boca abierta, pronto todos ellos salieron, totalmente empapados, Eleazar tomo del brazo Tanya, mientras Carlisle hacia lo mismo con bella luego de ayudar a Esme a salir, Edward se negó a soltar a bella pero desistió cuando observo los ojos furiosos de Carlisle.

Yo rose y Alice, corrimos hacia la casa, mientras los chicos nos seguían; la puerta se abrió de golpe y nos sobresalto, los primeros en entrar fueron Eleazar con tanya, luego bella y Carlisle seguidos por los demás.

-Esta ves se pasaron – Grito Carlisle sumamente enojado mientras dejaba a bella en el sofá, Edward se sentó inmediatamente a su lado y tomo su mano, bella no decía nada, estaba apenada por como se había comportado.

-Esto fue el colmo Tanya – los pensamientos de Eleazar eran severos, el estaba disgustado por la pelea entre Tanya y bella, pero también pensaba que bella tenia la culpa por haber arreglado el dizque "encuentro entre edward y ella", y Carlisle, el estaba echando chispas y totalmente enojado por bella

(Si no quería que Tanya estuviera con Edward no debió arreglar eso)

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a fluir rápidamente, y ya no pude seguirlos mas, los pensamientos de Eleazar iban igual velocidad, los pensamientos de ambos eran totalmente desaprobatorios hacia la conducta de sus hijas, Carlisle iba a hablar primero, pero Edward le detuvo.

-No es culpa de bella – todos miraron a bella, Tanya tenia una expresión de dolor, no pude evitarlo, y decidí grabar su rostro, sin que me pillarán, seria un gran consuelo para bella – Tanya lo planeo todo, y yo tuve la culpa por caer, pero bella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¿Tanya? – pregunto Eleazar observando con mirada severa a su hija, ella maldecía en sus pensamientos a Edward, tal ves esto no sea tan malo después de todo y tal ves Tanya por fin los deje en paz.

-Si, yo lo planee apropósito – contesto muy avergonzada, observando de reojo a Carmen quien le fruncía el Ceño, ella y Esme estaban recostadas sobre la pared aun empapadas, esto no se lo querían perder.

-Carlisle, me disculpo mucho por mi hija – respondió Eleazar algo apenado, y en verdad era así, el no quería problemas con Carlisle, de verdad lo estimaba mucho.

-y yo me disculpo por la mia – respondió, Carlisle – su conducta fue inapropiada – Edward le gruño por lo bajo - ¡Edward ya basta! Tu y bella están castigados, al igual que ustedes – nos señalo a mi, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice.

-¿por que? – cuestionamos en coro, tratando de salvarnos.

- Alice, Rosalie ustedes por grabar la pela entre bella y Tanya, Mia tu por grabar la discusión – rayos nos atrapo – Emmett y Jasper, ustedes saben muy bien porque, esa era una situación muy seria,!no era momento de apostar!

-Tanya, Katrina – dijo Eleazar con vos pasible, pero ellas estaban totalmente aterradas, sabían que así empezaba y luego el castigo era horrible – pidan disculpas.

-lo sentimos – dijeron poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

-¡a mi no! – Las miro severamente – discúlpense con Carlisle luego con bella y Edward y antes de retirarse con Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Amelia, además de pedir disculpas a Carmen y Esme.

-lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos – se disculparon con todos.

-ahora salgan de aquí – grito Eleazar, yo me retire a mi habitación, estaba tan asustada q creí que el aviso era para mi, Rosalie, me alcanzo y ambas fuimos a mi habitación, luego vinieron Alice, Jazz y Emmett; Edward y bella se habían ido a su cuarto a discutir, todos nosotros nos quedamos en mi cuarto asustados por lo que paso.

* * *

eno aeso fue too por ahora xD, la cosa se puso fea xD; antes k todo kiero darle las gracias a mis lectoras por leer mi fic, las kiero un egggg!!

un saludo pa:

nomblodes, Makise, PknaPcosa,Vane, Clara, tsukiyono tanuki, eli,monse evans, LadyBlacky y mi amix AdaWongTN gracias a toaz por apoyarme las kiero muxoT-T

bexos pa toaz ustedes y saludos por parte de Carlisle xD!! muak!! nos vemos pronto xD no olviden mandarme sus opiniones! solo pinchen GO y dejenme un review


	7. Eres tan!

Bella POV:

_**Weno Uaz a toaz!! xD esto…. Este capitulo se a puesto algo caliente, así q weno…. Yo solo les advierto xD!! Espero que les guste ) todo sea x molestar a la arpia de Tanya grr…. xD**_

_**Psdta: si pueden descarguense don't tell me de avril lavigne y over de lindsay lohan xD solo si kieren claro…**_

* * *

Bella POV:

Esto fue lo que nunca en mi vida me creí capaz de hacer, tal vez me sobrepase un poco, pero yo tenia que defender lo mió, aunque "lo mió" muchas veces no note las cosas, que acaso el no se pudo enterar de todo, no fue capas de leer la mente de Tanya y así saber lo q tramaba, o claro, "yo no tenia idea" si como no, a otro perro con ese hueso, se q lo amo, pero el merece un castigo de vez en cuando, y Tanya… si la vuelvo a ver no sobrevivirá; cuando entramos a la habitación, me fui directo al armario a sacar mi neceser de baño y algo de ropa seca, Edward cerro la puerta entrando con la cara echa un lió, a mi no me va a engañar, se que tiene esperanzas de deslumbrarme y hacerme olvidar lo sucedido, pase por su lado y le fruncí el ceño, mientras me dirigía hacia el baño.

-Bella… - me miro con esos ojos suyos, atrapándome totalmente… maldición, aunque sea Vampira siempre lo logra – tu sabes que no fue culpa mia.

Se acerco a mi mientras rodeo mis caderas con sus brazos, me perdí en sus hermosos y perfectos, ojos, y esa mirada… tuve que controlarme para no echar un suspiro y mucho menos el comenzar a babear por mi dios griego; pero aun seguía enojada, eso me ayudo mucho así que simplemente le mire furiosa, deshice su abrazo y me dirigí nuevamente al baño, le cerré la puerta en la cara mientras ponía el seguro, eso era un tontería lo se, el entraría sin problema alguno, pero yo ya no soy humana, ahora tengo la suficiente fuerza como para echarle.

-bella por favor… te necesito - oí como rascaba la puerta como un perrito ansioso por abrirla, pero esta vez no le iba a funcionar antes me hacia reír con eso pero ahora no, esto de verdad q me a echo enojar; deje mis cosas a un lado mientras encendía la radio, justo la canción perfecta para ese momento "Don't tell me" de Avril lavigne, y sin querer me deje llevar por la música y comencé a cantar

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you? (This time)  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do? (And cry)  
Don't try to tell me what to do  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm  
And the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants,  
I'll have to kick your ass  
And make you never forget

I'm gonna ask to you stop,  
I thought I liked you a lot,  
But I'm really upset (really upset)  
So Get out of my head,  
Get out from my bed,  
Yeah that's what I said.

Obviamente, los demás me escucharon y comenzaron a reírse de Edward mientras el se recostó sobre la puerta algo frustrado por no poder entrar, tal vez si hubiéramos estado en casa, ya la habría roto, pero ahora no lo estábamos, así que no podía hacer nada; Lamentablemente el baño no me duro mucho, así que me seque y me cambie rápidamente, no quería enfrentarme a Edward aun, por lo que me quede ahí un momento mas mientras me contemplaba en el espejo, comencé a hacer varios gestos de disgusto, preparándome para mi gran discusión con el; trataba de armar un rostro que refleje ira, disgusto, frialdad, y q sea seductor al mismo tiempo, a Rosalie, no le hubiera costado trabajo alguno…

Sabia que no podía dilatarlo mas así que abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el recostado, la viva imagen de la despreocupación; cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras el suspiraba y se hacia a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-bella tu sabes que te amo de verdad… hacer esto es absurdo, además tu me amas, y se que no estarás enojada conmigo por mucho mas tiempo – le observe de reojo, este me sonreía triunfal; mientras yo comenzaba a irritarme, quería insultarle, y ni si quiera sabia por que, si yo le amo también porque quería hacer eso.

-es cierto – le dije mientras trataba de controlarme, quería agregar algo mas, pero el no me dejo.

- lo ves amor, tu no puedes vivir sin mi, al igual que yo tampoco puedo sin ti, solo ven y dame un abrazo – eso fue suficiente, el no puede decirme que hacer, o que no hacer, lastima q su volvo no este aquí, me hubiera gustado pagármelas con su coche, por parte el tenia mucha razón, yo le amo y el lo sabe muy bien por eso se aprovecha ¬¬

-sabes Edward – dije mientras me acercaba a el, a quien quería engañar, yo lo amaba, lamento ser tan débil cuando se trata de el, pero ahora que lo pienso, Tanya esta disfrutando de nuestra pelea así q no le voy a dar mas el gusto –tienes razón amor… -le abrase y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el primero dudo, si se trataba de una trampa o no, le lance una enorme sonrisa mientras el me la devolvía y pasaba nuevamente sus manos sobre mis caderas comenzando a acariciar el dorso de mi espalda trazando un camino hacia mi muslo derecho mientras que con la otra mano me aferraba la cabeza hacia la suya dejándome sin escapatoria; olvide apagar la radio por lo que la siguiente canción comenzó a sonar "over" de Lindsay Lohan ajustándose al ambiente y a las circunstancias.

I watched the walls around me crumble  
But it's not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redenption  
To take it while it last 'cause it will end  
And my tears are turning into time  
I've wasted it tryin' to find a reason for goodbye

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía y saboreaba sus caricias, sin saber como, nos encontrábamos ya en la cama solo besándonos y besándonos, primero el beso comenzó del modo habitual, pero luego se fue haciendo más lujurioso, sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo suavemente, desde mis caderas hasta los bordes de mis senos, no pude evitar soltar un gemido bochornoso ante sus caricias, mientras el continuaba, cuando me di cuenta, ya no tenia mí blusa celeste, al igual que el no tenia sus pantalones, pronto nos encontrábamos totalmente expuestos el uno al otro siendo hombre y mujer.

CHORUS:  
I can't live without you  
Can't breath without you  
I'm dreaming about you  
Honestly tell me if that it's over

'Cause if the world is spinnin' and I'm still livin'  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me if that it's over  
Then I'll be the first to go  
Don't wanna be the last to know...

Acomodo su cuerpo entre mis piernas mientras yo pasaba las manos por su pecho desnudo y me apretaba mas hacia el, no me cansaba de sentir el tamaño de aquella impresión, todo era como la primera vez, pero la sensación era mil veces mejor, ya no había dolor, solo un placer total, yo seguí gimiendo mientras el apresuraba sus movimientos, pronunciando mi nombre… sus manos iban de mi rostro, hacia mis pechos desnudos y luego a mis piernas, memorizaba mi cuerpo con cada caricia mientras yo hacia lo mismo…. rodamos de tal manera que yo quede encima de el, no podía quitar los ojos de los suyos, sus manos fueron hacia mis caderas, mientras yo comenzaba moverme nuevamente sobre el, la sensación era indescriptible, pronto llegaríamos hasta el punto en el que yo estaría, dispuesta, dispuesta, mas que dispuesta, y así fue, rodamos unas cuantas veces mas mientras le hacia acelerar sus movimientos, para lo que seria algo realmente grande, y así lo fue, pronto no pude contenerme mas y solté un ultimo gemido, mientras el susurraba nuevamente mi nombre, rodamos un vez mas, de tal manera que yo quedara sobre el, descansando en su frió pecho, ambos nos quedamos así por un momento recordando las ultimas sensaciones.

Mia POV:

Baje directamente hacia la primera planta, mis hermanos se habían descontrolado totalmente, creí q habría un poco de diversión, luego de ver toda la pelea de Tanya, pensé q bella comenzaría a discutir con Edward y pronto pasaría algo divertido, pero no, tenían que demostrarse su amor de esa manera.

Pobre Jasper, todo lo que tuvo q controlarse, para no saltarle encima Alice en frente de mi, en cambio Emmett Y Rose… iuggg nunca olvidare eso, tal vez podría aceptar la propuesta de Carlisle, e ir a un psicólogo…

_**(Es tan molesto...)**_

Esos pensamientos me distrajeron, mi querida amiga que me quiere mucho, Tanya ¬¬ creí q estaría castigada al igual q todos nosotros; la ignore y me senté en el sofá que se encontraba frente a ella con mi cabeza colgando hacia al suelo y mis piernas arriba, tome el control remoto y prendí la tele.

_**(Como puede sentarse así que falta de respeto…)**_

Si ella supiera que me siento así, porque ciertas personas se han puesto lujuriosas y han dejado correr sus mentes a mil por hora, además con lo que vi, voy a estar traumada por el resto de mi existencia, genial, yo q había echo esto para distraerme y ella me lo tenia que recordar; y lo q me temía, pronto comenzamos a escuchar algunos gemidos, además de los de Rosalie, creo q eran de bella.

_**(Yo debería estar ahí, yo debería estar gimiendo ahí y el debería estar pronunciando mi nombre, no el de ella…)**_

La mire de reojo, ¿hablaba en serio? No le basto con q Edward la delatara para q se olvide de el, "que ella debería estar gimiendo ahí"

-jajaja - no pude evitar reírme, pronto me encontraba ocupando todo el sofá, sujetándome la aboca del estomago por la risa.

-¡que te pasa, idiota tienes algún problema! – me dijo, no me molesto q me llamara así, ella era tan poca cosa.

_**(Aish, esta niña puede ser tan molestosa, tan chinchosa e engreída ¡no puedes simplemente salir de mi cabeza, y dejarme en paz!)**_

- ¡es que eres tan patética! – Le dije aun riendo… pero era la verdad – ya bueno Tanya hablando en serio… - dije acomodándome nuevamente en el sofá – tu para el eres como una patada en las bolas… ¿lo sabias verdad? – le dije algo fría y sonriente, mientras tocaba mi sien para q entendiera como es q lo sabia.

-¡Eres tan odiosa! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y movía el rostro en señal de negativa, me miro una vez mas y desapareció.

Todo fue muy raro yo nunca me había comportado así, nunca había sido tan cruel… pero sin embargo me encanto la sensación de sufrimiento de Tanya, ver su rostro colapsando de ira y tristeza fue reconfortante.

Escuche nuevamente a los tortolitos de mis hermanos, sabia que la tele no me distraería, así que tome el IPOD q me regalo Emmett, lo prendí y puse la música a todo volumen, dejándome llevar por la letra y mis sentidos.

* * *

_**Weno amiax!! Este capitulo lo subia pedidos de algunas chicas desesperadas xD por leer mas, les quiero informar q e estado algo distraida, por eso mi imaginación no corrio mas de 1kmh T-T pero no se preocupen de aki a dos capt. Mas comienza la emoxion!! ¬¬ Eso espero…**_

_**Carlisle: un saludo para todas nuestras nuevas lectoras Victoria Black.**_

_**Autora: si a mi tambien me gusto muxo la pelea xD esta inspirada en hecho real ups. xD**_

_**Carlisle: un saludo y un beso a lily-wesley-cullen**_

_**Autora: gracias!! Por leernos xD**_

_**Carlisle: tsukiyono tanuki un beso de todo corazon!**_

_**Autora:muchas gracias.**_

_**Carlisle:mitsuko-chan tienes razon… edward se paso de vivo…**_

_**Autora: SIP!**_

_**Carlisle:clara… Edward te mando muxos besotes y dice q estaria encantado! )**_

_**Autora: Muxas gracias por leernos clara!! Muxos besos!**_

_**Carlisle:Pkna**__**Pcosa un beso enorme!! **__**Gracias por apoyarme en mi decision de padre (todo orgulloso)**_

_**Autora:¬¬ esto… continuemos, muchas gracias PknaPcosa un bexo yn abrazo de too corazon!**_

_**Carlisle:Muahahaha gracias monseevans si doy meio!! xD**_

_**Autora: asuq miedo… muchas gracias monseevans TKM**_

_**Carlisle: y un fuerte beso y abrazo para Lady Black, nonblondes), eli,vane y Makise te extrañamos! Y las keremos mucho a toaz ustedes!**_

_**Autora: no te olvides de AdaWongTN mi amix!! Qme apoya en too, por ella te salvaste! p**_

_**Carlisle: un saludo y un beso enorme con baba y todo para ti AdaWongTN ).**_

**_kienes kieran bexos con baba de Carlisle o Edward sol pinxen GO!! y denjem un review )_**

**_muak!! las kelo muxo a toaz!_**


	8. Forks

**_Huy! bueno este capitulo se me a echo algo largo, asi q espero no aburrirlas:s_**

* * *

Forks

Abril

Mayo

Junio

Julio

Agosto

Septiembre...

Mia POV:

Bueno aquí era donde todo empezaba… hace seis meses Alice me rescato de convertirme en una salvaje o peor, de haber sido asesinada por los Vulturis; pero… últimamente, mientras duraba nuestra estadía en Denali, ocurrieron muchas cosas… Tanya, bueno ella salio mas herida de lo normal, y planeaba seguirnos a Forks a pasar una temporada con nosotras, obviamente bella se opuso todo lo q pudo, no se cuando llegarían, pero por ahora estábamos a salvo; Emmett trataba de jugarme bromas cada 5 minutos; Jasper… bueno el es otra historia; Edward siempre metido en sus cosas, Rosalie… mi mejor amiga, nuestra amistad se había intensificado desde mi ultima pelea con Alice, la verdad le estaba muy agradecida, pero a veces era algo molesta cuando trataba de vestirme, y bella, ella siempre estaría de su lado, así que hubo una especie de ruptura entre nosotras en la cual nadie q tuviera sentido común se atrevería a intervenir, mis padres Carlisle y Esme, decidieron q era hora de q conviviera nuevamente con humanos, en un instituto de Forks… el nuevo lugar q seria mi hogar, por estos siguientes 10 años… luego nos volveríamos a mudar.

-es increíble… - susurro mi hermana bella, las cosas no eran peleas al extremo, estábamos calmadas, mis padres se sorprendieron cuando nosotras dijimos que queríamos volver en el mismo carro para conversar.- han pasado casi 60 años…

La voz se le cortó, se sentía triste, de seguro por su padre Charlie... El jefe de policía, el había fallecido ya hace unos años atrás, al igual que la madre de bella, pero esta aun conservaba a un hermano que tendría por lo menos 35 o 40 … tal vez… pero de todas maneras el no estaba enterado de lo que era bella, así q tuvo q alejarse, los únicos humanos q sabían de nosotros como la especie que éramos, fueron sus padres, aun recuerdo las imágenes en la cabeza de Edward, a Charlie casi le dio un ataque y Renée, bueno ella corrió lo mas que pudo de su hija, luego volvió diciéndole q la amaba y q haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-luego se hará rutinario – contesto Rosalie, con su tono de desden

_**(Claro, volver a forks, cuantas veces abran sido, más de 30 veces en todo un siglo teniendo q vivir a escondidas, sin tener contacto con nadie, q n o sea de nuestra especie, sin poder ser sinceros…)**_

-Rosalie… - susurre, me preocupaba mucho de q comenzara a alterarse y si Alice se le unía, seria mucho peor – creo q debes respetar mas a las demás.

Ella me miro y asentí mientras me explicaba como se sentía en su mente, para ella era cansado, no encontraba nada q le divirtiera al máximo, el echo de no poder decirle al mundo lo que éramos, en algunos casos le frustraba y en otros, sentía deseos de morir, por el solo echo de no ser humana, recordó como envidiaba bella, de cómo deseaba tener la oportunidad q ella tuvo de elegir el ser humana o Vampiro, y el como la decepciono, su decisión final.

-Llegamos – susurro mi pequeña hermana q se encontraba ya saliendo del vehiculo, apenas baje Emmett ya estaba ahí sosteniendo mi maleta y bloqueando su mente… o claro, una trampa, veamos que tiene esta vez.

_**(Cuidado Mia, sea lo q sea será bueno, ni si quiera a mí me lo a dicho, tampoco a Jasper)**_

_**(Mmm... que le hará, tendré el celular al alcance porsiacaso)**_

_**(Esto va a estar bueno… ni se lo espera… nieve… brea)**_

A mi hermano se le salían pequeñas palabras en su mente, tome mi maleta con sumo cuidado mientras le miraba con recelo, la abrí lentamente para verificar que no hubiera nada de nieve o brea, eso seria… pésimo, ¿q le pasa? Ya no tiene mas ideas, las ultimas bromas fueron fantásticas, bueno graciosas, molestas, hay q va fueron tremendamente molestas, el correr con mi ropa interior puesta por toda la caza de Eleazar fue horrible, no quiero volver a ver a Emmett de nuevo con mi bracier rosa y mis truzas moteadas, que bueno q las queme, después de eso ni las iba a volver a tocar en toda mi vida, y el pegarme al sofá de esa manera no fue gracioso! ¬¬; suspire al no tener idea alguna de lo q me esperaba.

-Amelia – me llamo mi padre, y como siempre sus pensamientos corrían a una velocidad tremenda q me eran imposible seguirles – esta tu nueva casa te gusta.

-Si esta preciosa – dije mientras volvía a cerrar mi maleta aun en manos, en eso escuche un fuerte ¡crac! y todas mis cosas cayeron al piso, muy tramposo, sacarle los tornillos a mi maleta, que original, observe todo lo q se había desparramado, mis fotos con rose, Carmen, toda mi familia y el clan de Denali, la foto de Tanya y katrina con ese estupido disfraz de cabaret… una larga historia y humillante también, unos polos, maquillaje, lencería, Andrew, unos jeans, ropa interior de emmett…, unas sandalias, calcetines…

¡Andrew! O no si se daban cuenta de q aun como vampira tenia un oso de peluche, seria humillante, y ¿Ropa interior de Emmett? Como llego eso aquí? Recogí todo como pude, el principal fue Andrew, hasta q note el pequeño chiste de Emmett, "pegamento"

Al tratar de pararme tropéese con unos jeans q se habían pegado a mis pies, mientras mi cara se estampaba contra la ropa interior de Emmett con dibujos de conejitos, me levante mientras me sacudía, Carlisle me tendió la mano algo preocupado, mientras Esme se me acercaba toda prisa, ambos no notaron el pequeño chiste y pronto los tres terminamos pegados; y no faltaba mas, mis hermanas incluyendo Rosalie y los idiotas de mis hermanos riéndose por la incomoda posición, mientras Emmett nos tomaba fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, con un rápido movimiento me lance hacia el, jalando a mis padres, mala idea, terminamos en una posición algo incomoda, esto era peor que el twister ¬¬

"mano izquierda rojo, pie derecho azul" ¿Quién invento esas idioteces? Pero en fin esto no va al caso, algo tengo que hacer.

-Emmett cullen! – Exclamo mi padre - ¡ves lo que ocasionas ¡ y ustedes… dejen de reír ahora y ayuden!

-¿Pero que hacemos? – dijo Alice aun riendo.

-¡Alice, ve ahora y has lo que has visto! – Le dije - ¡Si Emmett se tira un pedo en mi cara, te juro que tu serás la primera en sufrir! – chille debido a que al momento de lanzarme termine pegada en la espalda de Emmett con la mitad de mis piernas hacia arriba y la mitad de mi cuerpo en su espalda.

-MA! , PA! – Exclamo este – tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo, mientras mi padre le observaba desde la pantorrilla izquierda de Esme y esta a su vez al lado derecho de su hombro, con su pierna izquierda pasando a trabes de las mías, mientras la cámara colgaba de la nariz de Emmett, quien estaba recostado boca abajo sobre Carlisle.

-¡Emmett! Ni lo pienses – chille todo lo que pude.

-Hijo por favor – rogó mi madre, al principio este lo decía por molestar pero luego…

-Ya es tarde… - susurro y pronto un hedor proveniente de el cubría todo mi olfato, trate de moverme, pero no podía.

-¡Oh! Dios Emmett estas podrido por dentro! – exclame; en eso llego Alice, mi salvadora, mis demás hermanos no paraban de reír por nuestros rostros.

_**(Pobre Carlisle… jajaja su rostro es inescrutable esta vez mi Emmett se paso)**_

_**(Oh! Dios jajaja, esto es algo q nunca imagine ver… están tan… tan unidos jajaja)**_

_**(Si que apesta, esto es memorable jajaja, donde deje el celular, esto debe pasarse para generaciones futuras)**_

_**(Agg! Amelia tiene razón, mi hijo esta podrido por dentro, 300 años estudiando medicina para esto… que humillación…)**_

_**(Hay que vergonzoso, ¿Por qué a mi? Muchachos traviesos, ¡Edward ayuda a tu madre!)**_

_**(Espero que esto ayude jajaja, aunque valió la pena verlo jajaja)**_

Oh si claro ríanse mientras puedan, pronto todos probaran mi venganza; Alice nos roseo con agua tibia, esta comenzó a surtir efecto así que pudimos desprendernos el uno del otro, recogí mis cosas aun mojadas, Rosalie vino a ayudarme, pronto nos dirigíamos a dentro de la casa mientras escuchábamos como Esme reprendía a Emmett, Edward y Jasper descargaron las cosas, mientras bella le enseñaba las fotos a Alice, estas irían al álbum de vergüenza familiar o "libro negro" como le dice Carlisle.

-Rosalie, la habitación de Mia es la q esta al lado de la tuya, por favor llévala – dijo mi papá.

Subimos rápidamente, chillando y empujándonos la una a la otra, bella y Alice subieron tras nosotras, pero luego amabas se dirigieron al cuarto de Alice, me pregunto q tramaran.

-Hey Mia – Rosalie me sacudió ya q yo aun observaba a Alice quien desapareció en su cuarto con una gran sonrisa – aquí esta te gusta – voltee mientras quedaba impresionada, no era como la primera vez en la que vi todo rosa.

-Guau- fue lo único que pude decir, todo era tan – es tan… blanco – pronto mi pequeña hermanita se subió atrás de mi mientras jalaba la gorra de mi capucha cubriéndome la cara – Hey! – chille.

_**(**__**Bueno jajaja, como se q no te gusta q hagan las cosas por ti le sugerí a Esme que dejara todo blanco para q tu lo decores a tu manera)**_

-Que opinas? – se recostó sobre mi hombro derecho, la mire

– Claro me agrada esa idea – respondí con una sonrisa, decorarlo a mi manera… esto va a ser genial.

-bien, podemos ir a comprar la pintura y lo que necesites ahora – sugirió bella, ella era la única q me pillaba desprevenida – claro si te parece.

-Vamos en el Jeep de Emmett, es mas espacioso – sugirió Rosalie, pronto Emmett estuvo con nosotras.

-A no eso si que no, Rose recuerdas la ultima vez… - miro a rose a los ojos recordando las ultimas veces en las que su jeep sufrió daños, la primera, por el incidente de la "reunión" entre edward y Tanya, bella le hizo unos rasguños al ir a tanta velocidad, la segunda, bueno en esta el coche de Edward también resulto herido, yo como podía imaginarme que el motor de ambos carros podría congelarse de esa manera, y el tercero y mas gracioso, fue cuando Emmett perdió la apuesta de gruñidos y tuvo que destrozar su Jeep con sus manos, esa fue tremenda, creo q aun la tengo en la cinta de la videocámara que me regalo Esme, o tal vez en el celular q me compro Carlisle, la buscare luego…

-Hay Emmett-p…

_**(Emmett-Pooh, no se lo puedo decir enfrente de ellas, que vergüenza, claro que no)**_

- Tranquilo Emmett-Pooh – dije riéndome – no le va a pasar nada a tu coche.

-Si Emmett-Pooh, deja q las chicas vallan en tu Jeep – dijo Edward quien venia, junto a Jasper, ambos estaban imaginando a Emmett ayudándonos con las compras y la expresión en su rostro al cargar todas las compras - es mas si tan preocupado estas, porque no vas con ellas… -dijo inocentemente, a Alice se le ilumino el rostro ya que así tendría a alguien para cargar las bolsas

_**(Te odio Edward grrrr. ¿Por qué me haces esto?)**_

-E… este, no creo q sea necesario el q yo valla – pensándolo bien aun no me las e cobrado totalmente con Emmett, y esta era una buena oportunidad.

-Hay hermano, como crees, nosotras necesitamos a un hombre fuerte y musculoso para que nos ayude – sugerí, mientras Emmett se alarmaba mas.

-Aja! Además, al parecer aquí ya no hay hombres – agrego Bella, observando a Edward y a Jasper, ambos se alarmaron y se miraron mutuamente, tratando de pensar como salvarse de esta.

- Hay! Jazzy vamos al HALL – dijo Edward con una voz q jamás en mi vida creí escuchar de el, mientras arqueaba el brazo para q Jasper lo tomara, este se echo a reír, tomando el brazo de Edward.

-Hay si Eddie vayámonos de aquí… ¡JUM! – dijo, mientras ambos echaban la cabeza para atrás como un par de gays, huyendo de nosotras a paso de súper modelo… o.0 , bella quedo con la boca abierta, mientras Rose se moría de risa ante lo q hicieron, Alice fue tras Jasper y lo trajo, no solo para asegurarse de q estaba fingiendo, también para obligarle a ir.

-a no amor… no te salvas – dijo con una sonrisa malévola, y a este no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

-Bueno esta bien… - susurro desilusionado; bella miro a Edward aun incrédula por lo que había echo, este solo se echo a reír, y luego se acerco a ella y la beso en la cabeza.

-Yo también voy – bella se puso de puntillas y le beso.

Todos subimos al Jeep de Emmett, este se sentó al volante, Rose y yo nos sentamos en la silla del copiloto, mientras hablábamos animadamente sobre como decorar mi habitación; Edward, bella, Alice y Jasper se sentaron en la parte trasera, Alice aun seguía riendo por lo que ambos hicieron.

Pronto llegamos a Port Ángeles, el lugar era encantador, una gran trampa turística, el plan era comprar lo que yo necesitar pero conociendo a Alice… se distrajo así que ella y Jasper fueron por otro camino, Bella y Edward entraron a una tienda de coches, mientras Rose yo y Emmett nos dirijamos al centro comercial de port angeles, nos metimos a una tienda de ferretería y compramos algunas cosas, luego compramos pintura, algunos decorados, ordenamos algunos muebles, y por ultimo entramos a una tienda de ropa, Emmett tuvo que irse al Jeep dejar todo y volver rápidamente, Rose y yo salimos con 3 bolsas en cada mano, mientras Emmett cargaba las demás, serian unas 30 nomás; luego Vimos una tienda de vestidos y entramos.

_**(Ese vestido esta gritando mi nombre, o si lo escucho claramente "Rosalie cómprame, cómprame Rosalie")**_

Tengo que admitir q a veces los pensamientos de Rose me asustan, Emmett vio al lado una tienda de videojuegos y entro ahí, le dije a Rosalie que iría con el, solo para ver si encontraba algo divertido, a ella le pareció bien, Emmett y yo entramos a la tienda de videojuegos, ahí había un chico muy simpático, otro muchacho que se encontraba a su lado le codeo al vernos entrar

-Eiggie, Eiggie… - susurro lo mas bajo que pudo, pero no lo suficiente como para q yo le escuchara.

_**(Guao que linda, de donde será… alemana?, no tiene finta de alemana, Francesa)**_

_**(Hot!, si que es sexy, mmm veamos que táctica aplico "hola que lindos zapatos" no esa ya la use al conocer a Stephanie mmm… ya se "disculpa amiga tienes hora" no ese truco es muy viejo, mejor el "me gusta tu cabello y tienes una linda sonrisa sabias" si claro ese no falla, además esta chica parece una de las plásticas, así que creo q caerá rápido, las plásticas casi nunca tienen cerebro)**_

_**(Genial! Ya salio el nuevo juego xboss360, no mejor compro un wii, Edward destrozo el mió sin piedad, mmm… comprare Guitar hero III también, el **__**smash**__**bross**__**, que hay por aquí… mmm le preguntare a Mia)**_

-Hola! – me saludo el tal Eiggie – trabajo aquí, mi nombre es Eiggie, puedo ayudarte?

-Hem no, yo solo… - no me dejo terminar, pronto el otro chico apareció, al parecer ambos no se dieron cuenta de que venia con Emmett.

-Bueno no lo se tal vez quieras mi numero, estoy libre los viernes – me lanzo una gran sonrisa, yo solo pude reír nerviosa, tome cualquier juego que pude con tal de distraerle.

-eh…. De q trata este… - dije, ni si quiera observe la portada, ambos vieron el juego y pronto me hablaron en otro idioma, me dijeron algo de que era un juego te categoría no se que y que era solo para el play station 3 – o gracias.

-Vas a comprar un play station 3, solo por ese juego… – uf gracias a dios esa voz, ya era hora de Emmett-pooh viniera al rescate.

_**(Wou este mastodonte de donde apareció)**_

_**(Será su novia… hay no… estoy muerto, esto fue una mala idea)**_

-No – dije mientras le sonreía, esos dos chicos ya estaban asustados así que solo pudieron mantener distancia - ya elegiste lo que vas a comprar?

-Si – me dijo mientras sostenía los dos juegos que escogió – espero que estés lista para un pequeño desafió – dijo maléficamente.

-¿Otro wii? – pregunte inocente, sabia muy bien lo que le paso al ultimo.

-Va! – Refunfuño mientras se dirigía hacia Eiggie, este retrocedió una paso ante el por miedo –me llevo estos – puso los juegos y el wii sobre la meza mientras les acercaba una tarjeta de crédito.

-E-e si-si claro – tartamudeo un poco, me dirigía unas cuantas miradas mientras empaquetaba todo.

_**(Le **__**dirá que coquetee con ella, espero que no, si no de hoy no paso)**_

Iba a decir algo pero unos gritos atrajeron mi atención, provenían de la tienda del costado, pensándolo bien los gritos eran de Rosalie y el de una chica mas.; mire a Emmett, quien también los escucho a la perfección, este me miro alarmado, tome el celular, pero antes de que marcara el numero, Alice ya me estaba llamando.

-Hola Alice, - dije algo preocupada – si, si entiendo, dentro de cuando… - me explico todo lo q había visto, al parecer, Rose tomo el mismo vestido que una muchacha y ahora discutían por quien se quedaría con el.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Emmett mientras tomaba las bolsas.

-Tu esposa va a matar a una chica por aquel vestido que le gritaba "cómprame rose, cómprame"

-Genial – dijo algo frustrado.

-Vamos, Alice bella, edward y jazz ya están ahí – salimos rápido, y nos dirigimos a la tienda en la que estaba Rosalie, al llegar, esta estaba jaloneando un vestido rojo escarchado, con una chiquilla que no tendría mas de 16.

-Dámelo, es mió, yo lo cogí primero – decía la chiquilla, era una de las típicas "plásticas" – yo me veré mejor en el q tu manganzona!

-Calla tu mocosa – rugió Rosalie, la chiquilla cedió un poco, pero no lo soltó – ósea q acaso no te has visto, por favor… solo mírate, yo soy mil veces mejor que tu…

-Cállate! – chillo la niña, ahora estaba herida.

_**(Es verdad ella, parece una **__**súper modelo, que digo una mis mundo, pero si le digo a papi, yo también lo seré)**_

-Basta Rose - dije mientras me acercaba a ella, Emmett venia tras de mi – deja q la niña lo lleve, además dentro de unos días ese vestido pasara de moda y también debes considerar, que si lo compras, mañana estar tirado por ahí…

-mmm… Tienes razón – dijo mientras miraba a la niña con gesto de poca cosa – Quédatelo… -dijo mientras soltaba el vestido, la chiquilla se estampo al piso, iba decir algo, pero sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Emmett, Edward y Jasper, creo q solo sirven para eso ¬¬.

-bien nos vamos… - susurre al ver a toda mi familia, ellos asintieron y nos dirigimos al Jeep

Llegamos a casa, y lo primero que ise fue echarme en el sofá de la manera que siempre lo hacia, piernas hacia arriba y cabeza regada al suelo, mientras observaba, la pequeña batalla de miradas entre Jasper y Emmett, estoy segura de que Jasper ganara, el sabe controlar sus expresiones mas q nadie…

-Hey Emmett me prestas tu Jeep? – No me respondió, si movía su rostro en lo mas mínimo perdería – eso a sido un si… o que bien

Me puse en pie, pero Emmett aun seguía sin moverse, me senté nuevamente haciendo un puchero, quería q Emmett perdiera, a las finales, Jasper gano, habían pasado dos horas enteras, Rose y yo junto a Alice, Bella y Edward pintamos mi cuarto y lo arreglamos, mañana llegaban mis muebles y todo estaría perfecto.

-Chicos… – escuchamos la voz de Carlisle, ahora que lo pienso, donde estuvo todo el día?

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala principal, esperando saber que era lo que Carlisle tenía que decirnos.

-Pasen niños – Esme se encontraba con el, en sus pensamientos se veía muy contenta – bien ya están todos Carlisle, díselos.

-Bien chicos, he pensado q tal vez sea bueno q Mia comience a ir al instituto, así q e decidido inscribirlos a todos – todos nos miramos unos a otros, Carlisle no lo decía en broma, a mi me parecía bien, nadie se opuso así q todo ya estaba prácticamente decidido.

-genial, cuando empieza? – pregunte algo curiosa, me gustaría leer su mente pero sus pensamientos me confunden, además no era justo de que Emmett y Rose sean siempre los últimos en enterarse.

-bueno – miro su reloj – en unas 7 horas…

* * *

_**Weno…. xD Uaz ps!! Lamento mucho la demora, esk e estado con mucha tarea:S**__** en el cole¬¬, pero eso es otra historiap momento de pasar a los saludos )**_

_**Edward: Hola a Todas!! Kiero mandarle un besazo enorme parapara Clara.**_

_**Autora: gracias por tus opiniones )**_

_**Edward: monse evans! ) un besote enorme!**_

_**Mia: gracias por **__**conpadezerte**__** de mi U.U al fin alguien piensa en mi pobre cabecita después de todo eso…**_

_**Autora: ujum! Muchas gracias monse evans ) un beso y un abrazo muak!,**__**Weno Ada Wong amix, Carlisle esta ocupado asi q Edward te mandara el beso xD**_

_**Edward**__****__**tose y se cubre la boca) se pelearon y el le gano…**_

_**¡PAM!**_

_**Edward: auch!**_

_**Autora: chismoso! Un beso y un abrazo amix, gracias por apoyarme!)**_

_**Mia: gracias AdaWong te keremos mucho!**_

_**Edward: yo tambien xD un beso con baba y too para ti xD, Tsukiyono tanaki otro igual de delicioso para ti muak!!;)**_

_**Autora: las vas a desmayar ¬¬**_

_**Mia: creo q voy a considerar el ir al psicólogo :S**_

_**Edward: (algo rojito) Un enrome abrazo y un beso para Rizy dark Angell Cullen!!:)**_

_**Autora: gracias por tus opiniones ) un bexo Muak**_

_**Mia: Muahahaha**_

_**Edward: ya se rayo…. Bueno como sea un beso enorme con baba y ponzoña para PknaPcosa!**_

_**Emmett: (empuja a Edward): y otro de parte mio mas jugoso y delicioso q el de Edward xD**_

_**Autora:¬¬… este… Muchas gracias PknaPcosa, me gustan tus opiniones ) muchas gracias Muak!**_

_**Mia : un abrazo para elisabet weasley cullen, gracias por leernos)**_

_**Edward y Emmett: y muchos besos tambien muak!**_

_**Autora:gracias xD!!**_

_**Emmett: un beso enorme para Lady Black!**_

_**Edward:Un beso super delicioso para ti Lady Black!!**_

_**Mia y Autora: un fuerte abrazo para ti muchas gracias!**_

_**Edward: nomblodes te e extrañado!! xDun beso enorme para ti, pero bueno q puedo hacer,… soy Edwardelicioso xD! Muak!!**_

_**Emmett:¬¬, ella tambien me kiere a mi ya! Un beso jugoso para ti nomblodes!!**_

_**Autora: xD muchas gracias por tus reviews! Muak!**_

_**Edward y Emmett: un beso para norii! Sigue mandando tus opiniones Muak!**_

_**Autora y mia: y un fuerte abrazo tambien.**_

**_Weno ps eso a sido todo xD les prometo subi un nuevo capt. de aki a dos dias xD primero voy a actualizar cullens real life xD las k deseen leero las invito a mi perfil, tambien podran encontrar Algia, el complemento de la historia de Mia, solo para las k quieran)_**

**_Bueno q mas puedo decir, k las quiero muxo! y se desean mas besitos y dedicaciones por parte de Edward Emmett o Carlisle solo pinchen GO!! _**

**_Muak! las kelo un eggg!!_**


End file.
